Prometí protegerla
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Rukia se interpone para proteger a Ichigo de un ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno. Al disiparse la nube de polvo, no se ven señales de la shinigami. Ichigo desesperado, corre a buscarla encontrándose con una situación terrible...
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Imposible!

**Hola... aqui onee-chan con una nueva historia que se me ocurrio hace poco, asi que la subo ahora antes que se me olvide... ejejje. Desde luego que es de nuestra parejita estrella ( * w *) ****Bueno, son las 4:20 AM. pero estoy con un insomnio terrible, asi que aprovecho para escribir estas cosas, jojo. **

* * *

**En fin, espero que les guste. Entre hoy (jueves) y mañana estaré subiendo un nuevo capi de "El enemigo mas poderoso" ... Espero que lo lean. Bueno, sin mas, les dejo esta historia. Ya saben, leanlo, amenlo, comenten, odienlo, tirenme tomates si quieren :P lo que sea... Byeeee**

* * *

** Bleach no me pertenece. Si fuera mia, sería rica y habria miles de bebes pelinaranjas ... ajjaja y Byakuya-sama sería miooo :P**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: **¡IMPOSIBLE!

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre el parque de Karakura, humedeciendo la tierra que se desprendía bajo las pisadas del grupo de amigos. Los cinco chicos perseguían a un arrancar extraño que había atacado varias veces en las cercanías del pueblo. Ishida y los shinigamis iban adelante, seguidos por Chad e Inoue. Después de todas las batallas en las que habían participado, ellos también formaban parte del equipo encargado de la protección de Karakura, por lo que ayudaban a Ichigo en las veces que aparecía un hollow complicado.

Seguían corriendo en la dirección que creían correcta, pero ya no había señales del arrancar y la lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho, pues nublaba la vista y la audición de todos.

- ¡Maldición! - se quejó Ichigo - Ya lo perdimos otra vez. Nos demoramos demasiado.

- Querrás decir que TÚ eres lento Kurosaki - comentó Ishida, burlón.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Todo es por culpa de Rukia!

- ¡Hey! - se quejó - ¿De quién dices que es la culpa, idiota?

- Pues tuya - le recriminó el pelinaranja - por quedarte embobada viendo a ese estúpido conejo en la pradera.

Rukia se avergonzó por un instante, pues sí, era cierto que ella se había distraído con el conejo que había aparecido de la nada en esa pequeña pradera. ¡Pero es que era tan lindo! Ella se sorprendía que los demás no se hubieran detenido como ella lo hizo para verlo saltar por la pradera, feliz e ignorando por completo la lluvia. El solo recordarlo la hacía sonreír como boba.

Ichigo vio que Rukia ya estaba fantaseando con el peludo animal, así que se alejó del grupo, tratando de sentir la presencia del arrancar y acabar con él de una buena vez.

- ¡Vámonos Kurosaki-kun! - lo llamó Inoue, viendo como Ichigo se alejaba más - Ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos.

- Déjalo Inoue-san - dijo Ishida - probablemente seguirá ahí por un buen rato.

- Vámonos, ya nos alcanzará luego - dijo Rukia.

Los cuatro se alejaban del parque, caminando lentamente entre el cemento resbaladizo y los charcos de agua que se habían formado en la tierra. Rukia volteó para ver a Ichigo, y de pronto vio como una energía de color azul aparecía entre los árboles en dirección hacia el pelinaranja.

- ¡Ichigo! - le gritó, pero estaba muy lejos como para oírla. Los demás voltearon al oírla gritar, y vieron como desparecía con un shumpo para acercarse a Ichigo.

Ichigo volteó lentamente y vio como Rukia apareció a unos metros frente a él, recibiendo de lleno una especie de rayo azul que la hizo volar y estrellarse contra unos árboles, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Los ojos ámbar de Ichigo se abrieron espantados al presenciar todo eso.

Iba a correr hacia ella, pero el arrancar comenzó a lanzar ceros que Ichigo esquivaba con problemas. Después de un momento, lanzó un Getsuga Tensho para tratar de librase de los molestos ataques y poder ayudar a Rukia. Corrió hacia donde había caído la pelinegra, pero el lugar era amplio y al disiparse la nube de polvo, no había señales de la shinigami. Desesperado, comenzó a gritar su nombre, esperando que la pelinegra pudiera contestarle. Caminó alrededor de los árboles y al fijar la vista en el suelo, vio algo que lo dejó horrorizado.

Las ropas y sandalias de Rukia estaban tiradas en el suelo, empapadas por la lluvia y manchadas de lodo.

"_¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso…?" _pensó, pero sacudió de inmediato la cabeza para alejar esas ideas. Trató de sentir su reiatsu, pero no lo encontró, dando paso a una desesperación mayor.

No podía ser posible. No. Rukia no podía estar muerta. Los ojos de Ichigo mostraban furia y el reiatsu comenzó a emanar salvajemente de su cuerpo. Furioso, volteó hacia dónde venían los ceros. Con un shumpo apareció en el lugar donde se había escondido el miserable arrancar, quien al verlo aparecer, comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques, que Ichigo ahora esquivaba sin problemas.

El resto de amigos llegaron corriendo hacia donde estaba Ichigo, quien ya había atrapado al arrancar de uno de sus cuernos y ahora le daba múltiples cortes, pero sin llegar a uno que pudiera eliminarlo por completo. La mano derecha de Ichigo comenzó a sangrar por sujetar tan fuerte el mango de su espada, pero no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. Tenía que eliminar todo ese dolor de alguna forma, pero por más cortes que le hiciera al arrancar, éste no disminuía.

Inoue se llevó las manos a la boca, pues nunca había visto a Ichigo tan fuera de control e Ishida le gritó al pelinanja para que se tranquilizara, pues estaba haciendo una verdadera carnicería con el hollow. El shinigami, finalmente dio un grito desgarrador y lanzó un furioso Getsuga Tensho al arrancar, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos y desintegrándolo después.

Inoue trató de buscar a Rukia, pero no pudo localizarla. Al acercarse a los árboles destrozados, encontró las ropas de la shinigami y entendió de golpe toda la situación; por eso era que Ichigo estaba tan furioso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estrechando las ropas de Rukia contra su pecho se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ishida y Chad se acercaron a ella, entendieron la escena y también se mostraron afligidos, pero no podían quebrarse así, pues ahora tenían que ser el pilar de apoyo para los dos pelinaranjas.

Ichigo permaneció alejado de sus amigos. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno, dejando que la lluvia le lavara la cara. No podía decirse si estaba llorando o eran las gotas de lluvia las que empapaban su cara, pero la expresión de su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba intensamente y apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

- o -

Después de un buen rato de acompañar a Inoue, los chicos se acercaron a Ichigo para tratar de consolarlo, aunque sabían que las palabras no servirían de nada. Inoue seguía llorando, pero había comenzado a recoger las ropas de Rukia una por una, para poder tener algo que entregar al hermano de la pelinegra. Las reunió y las envolvió como un paquete usando el hakama negro de la shinigami. Miró con tristeza el paquete de ropa y volvió a llorar, desconsolada. Iba a retirarse cuando notó que faltaba uno de los calcetines, se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y caminó adentrándose un poco más hacia el bosque.

Continuaba sollozando cabizbaja, buscando con la vista la última prenda de su amiga. En eso estaba cuando escuchó el crujir de una ramas cerca de ella. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia y volteó para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que la seguía. Miró en todas direcciones pero no vio nada. Avanzó otro paso y volvió a escuchar el mismo crujido. Volteó nuevamente, pero tampoco había nada. Suspiró creyéndose loca, pero seguramente era la tristeza que la tenía así y bajó la vista pesadamente.

Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con algo extraño, que reconoció enseguida y la asustó. Le temblaron las piernas y dejó caer el paquete de ropa de Rukia.

- Ku…Kurosaki -kun - dijo con voz baja y entrecortada - ¡Kurosaki-kun! - gritó, esta vez a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones.

En un instante, Ishida y Chad aparecieron al lado de Inoue quien los miraba nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inoue-san? - preguntó Ishida, alarmado y preparando su arco.

- ¡I…Ishida-kun! - exclamó, todavía con los ojos enormes. Como no pudo articular más palabras les indicó con el dedo la dirección en la que tenían que mirar. Los chicos siguieron su dedo y también perdieron el habla.

- o -

Ichigo seguía parado bajo la lluvia. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No, no era posible. Esa enana tenía que estar en algún lugar. Los cuerpos no se desvanecen así como así. Trataba de reconfortarse con ese pensamiento, pero luego recordó que ella es un espíritu, así que si podía hacerlo. Apretó los dientes, furioso. Se odiaba y se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber podido protegerla y solo quería desaparecer para siempre. ¿Qué les diría a los demás? ¿Cómo explicaría que solo en un segundo la luz de Rukia se había extinguido? ¡Y todo por su culpa! Volvió a apretar los dientes con fuerza, mientras las gotas saladas de lluvia seguían cayendo por su cara.

Se percató que estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? No era que quisiera compañía en ese momento, pero no podía permitir que ahora les pasara algo a ellos. Se limpió el agua de la cara, que al instante volvió a mojarse. Cerró los ojos y sintió el reiatsu de sus amigos. Estaban cerca de ahí, así que caminó hacia ellos, pues quería dejar ese lugar cuanto antes

Al llegar vio a los dos chicos, parados y estáticos mirando el suelo. ¿Qué estaban mirando? No importaba. Ya no importaba nada.

- Kurosaki… - comenzó Ishida, pero no pudo decir nada más pues en verdad, no entendía nada.

- Ichigo - dijo Chad, pero también quedo a medias.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con voz triste y quebrada.

- Kurosaki-kun - lo llamó Inoue, Ichigo en eso reparó en que ella estaba agachada en el suelo, dándole la espalda. La pelinaranja se levantó despacio y lo miró fijamente. Ichigo notó como sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado y se sintió aún peor. Pero había algo raro, ahora parecían tener un brillo extraño.

- Prepárate Kurosaki - le dijo Ishida, con voz suave - Ichigo no entendió y volvió a mirar a la chica frente a él. En eso, bajó la vista y se fijó en algo que la pelinaranja cargaba.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido y sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - preguntó apuntando lo que Inoue cargaba, quien al oírlo frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca y retrocedió un poco.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "eso"? - contestó Ishida, exasperado - ¿Qué crees que es? ¡Es un bebé, idiota!

- ¡Ya lo sé! - se defendió, recuperando un poco, solo un poco de su carácter - Pregunto de dónde diablos salió.

- Míralo bien, Ichigo - comentó Chad, acercándose a él.

Ichigo, sin muchas ganas, se inclinó un poco y miró fijamente a la criatura en los brazos de Inoue. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba destrozado y no estaba de humor para lidiar con aquella situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? - preguntó, levantándose y mirando al quincy con ojos vacíos, sin brillo. No tenía ánimos para estar haciendo esas tonterías.

- ¡Fíjate bien, Kurosaki! - exclamó Ishida, hundiéndole la cabeza para que se acercara a la cara del bebé.

El shinigami volvió a mirar fijamente al bebé, entrecerrando sus ojos para concentrarse mejor y pareció percatarse de algo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Después de unos segundos los abrió, espantado y retrocedió asustado.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! - exclamó asustado - ¿De dónde salió ese niño?

- Querrás decir niña - corrigió Ishida, acomodándose los lentes y sonriendo levemente. Ichigo volteó mecánicamente en dirección del quincy y luego a la criatura, tratando de buscar una explicación.

El bebé que se revolvía entre los brazos de Inoue, era una pequeña niña, de apenas unos meses de vida. Tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro con un pequeño mechón que apenas caía al inicio de su frente, mejillas rosadas y unos enormes ojos violetas que miraban a todos curiosamente.

- ¡I-imposible! - exclamó Ichigo, aunque su corazón le decía que estaba en lo cierto - ¡No puede ser! - volvió a negar, pero cada vez tenía más conciencia de que no estaba equivocado. Volvió a acercar su cara a la bebé quien alzó una manita. Ichigo suavemente extendió un dedo y la pequeña lo agarró firmemente con sus diminutas manos. El contacto provocó una descarga de electricidad en el cuerpo de Ichigo quien pudo escuchar como los pedazos de su corazón y su alma volvían a unirse. - No puede ser - repitió otra vez, pero estaba casi seguro - ¿Rukia?

* * *

**:D Wiiii... que tal? Por favor dejen sus criticas, sugerencias y reclamos en el buzon :P jojo (osease reviews)**

**Matta nee... **


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡No lo permitiré!

**Segundo capitulo de la historia. Ojala que les haya gustado el primer capi. Se habian imaginado a Rukia bebe? Wiiii, me imagino lo adorable que debe** **ser :3**

**Bueno, a leer se ha dicho! Amenlo, odienlo, etc. y si pueden me dejan un comentario, miren que me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Bleach no me pertenece... **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: **¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

- ¿Rukia? - volvió a preguntar Ichigo, sin despegar la vista de la bebé que apretaba su dedo con fuerza. - ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó al aire.

En realidad, nadie tenía ni la menor idea de que había sucedido. Lo único que sabían, era que Rukia estaba viva y estaba bien. Bueno, convertida misteriosamente en un bebé, pero bien.

Los ojos ámbar de Ichigo no dejaban de mirar intensamente a la pequeña que estaba frente a él.

- Hay que salir de aquí Kurosaki - dijo Ishida, tratando de sacar a Ichigo de su embobamiento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Porque está lloviendo, idiota! - le gritó - ¡Porque tenemos a Kuchiki-san bebé bajo la lluvia! ¿Qué pasa si se resfría? ¡Hay que irnos rápido! - Ichigo sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar un poco. Ishida tenía razón, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente y no parecía querer detenerse. Además que estaban casi a oscuras, pues la luna estaba oculta por las nubes y ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

- Vámonos rápido - dijo Inoue, envolviendo aún más a Rukia con su shihakusho y cargándola protectoramente.

A pesar que Ichigo parecía haber reaccionado, su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba muy impactado por lo que acababa de ver y no coordinaba sus movimientos, sin mencionar que estaba agotado por haber destrozado a aquel arrancar. Al menos ya podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad y su corazón parecía haber vuelto a latir, pero avanzaba torpemente tras el resto de sus amigos, quienes corrían para escaparse de la lluvia.

De pronto, sin darse cuenta, Chad lo tomó por el cuello de su traje y lo cargó en uno de sus hombros, como si no fuera más que un bolso cualquiera.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame, idiota! - gritaba mientras se revolvía, pero Chad no lo hizo.

- Cálmate Ichigo, así llegaremos antes - le dijo. El shinigami pareció entender la situación y dejó de protestar. Se sentía bastante estúpido viajando sobre el hombro de Chad, pero lo importante era llegar rápido.

¿A dónde iban? No se le había ocurrido preguntar. Quiso gritarles a los demás que corrían delante de él, pero lentamente sus cuerpos se volvieron borrosos. Los párpados le pesaban como si fueran de plomo y poco a poco todo se fue tornando negro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera profundamente dormido.

- o -

Ichigo abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe.

"_Fue un sueño" _pensó aliviado, tocándose el pecho. _"¡Qué horrible!"_. De hecho, se le hacía más como una pesadilla. Trató de olvidarse de aquel sueño y se rascó la nuca. En eso pareció percatarse que no se encontraba en su habitación. Miró en todas direcciones, hasta que pudo reconocer la casa de Urahara.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntó en voz alta. Se levantó lentamente y abrió la puerta corrediza. Al salir de la habitación, pudo oír unas voces que provenían de la sala.

Al llegar vio a sus amigos sentados en la mesa junto a Tessai, quien al verlo llegar lo sentó bruscamente en un lugar libre de la mesa y le ofreció una taza de té.

- ¿Dormiste bien Kurosaki-kun? - preguntó Inoue.

- ¿Qué hora es? - contestó Ichigo, frotándose los ojos y pensando en si había dormido un día entero.

- Las 4 de la mañana - respondió Ishida - Solo dormiste un par de horas.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

- ¿No recuerdas Kurosaki? - le preguntó el quincy.

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo él mirando a todos - ¿Dónde está Rukia? - añadió al notar la ausencia de la shinigami.

- Aquí está - respondió Inoue, indicando con su cabeza un lugar al lado suyo. Ichigo miró en esa dirección y vio a un pequeño bebé, envuelto en un traje revelación causó la reacción que antes no pudo, Ichigo cayó de cabeza al suelo con los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa.

- ¿Q-q-qué diablos? - preguntó, levantándose - ¡No era un sueño! - exclamó para sí mismo.

- Claro que no idiota - respondió Ishida.

- Me pregunto que habrá pasado - comentó Chad.

- No tengo idea, es por eso que hay que preguntarle a Urahara-san.

- ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó Ichigo, sentándose nuevamente.

- El jefe salió ayer en la tarde con Yoruichi-dono, aunque no sé a qué exactamente. Pero ya le envié un mensaje y dijo que vendría de inmediato - informó Tessai.

- Solo hay que esperar - dijo Inoue, bebiendo un poco de té.

- o -

Pasaron 20 minutos y el rubio todavía no llegaba. Ichigo movía sus piernas impacientemente, mientras los demás cerraron los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? - gritó dando un golpe furioso en la mesa.

Los tres chicos dieron un sobresalto y a los segundos se oyó un llanto de bebé.

- ¡Kurosaki, idiota! ¡Despertaste a Kuchiki-san! - le reclamó Ishida, sintiéndose extraño al dirigirse de esa forma a aquel bebé, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y no podía llamarla de otra forma.

Rukia siguió llorando y se revolvía entre su traje de shinigami, que ahora hacía de su manta.

- Ya, ya Kuchiki-san, no pasa nada - dijo Inoue, cargándola tiernamente y meciéndola - No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun no volverá a asustarte ¿verdad Kurosaki-kun? - y le dio una mirada molesta a Ichigo, quien se sorprendió pues Inoue jamás lo había mirado así.

- S- sí. Lo siento - respondió asustado. Definitivamente el instinto maternal de las mujeres era algo terrorífico.

Inoue seguía meciendo a Rukia, quien poco a poco se fue calmando y volvió a dormirse. Tenía las mejillas rosadas producto de todo el llanto. La pelinaranja sonrió cálidamente y la depositó sobre el cojín en el que dormía. Acababa de arroparla, cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió de par en par con un estruendoso golpe.

- ¡Kurosaki-san! ¡Ya llegué! - gritó Urahara. Rukia volvió a despertarse y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Idiota, no seas tan ruidoso! - gritó Ichigo y le dio un golpe en la cara.

Inoue los miró molesta a los dos. Cargó nuevamente a Rukia y la meció hasta que se durmió finalmente.

Pobre bebé, con todo el ruido que hacían esos idiotas, le sería muy difícil poder dormir.

- o -

Ishida le contó todo lo ocurrido a Urahara, quien no podía ocultar su asombro. Yoruichi en su forma de gato, estaba recargada sobre el regazo del rubio y movía su cola ansiosamente. Escuchó atentamente la historia y luego dio un salto y caminó hacia donde Rukia estaba dormida. Se le quedó viendo fijamente, clavando sus ojos dorados en su carita infantil; Urahara también se acercó para ver a la pequeña, que dormía tranquilamente. Después de un rato, el rubio volvió a fijar su atención en Ichigo y compañía. Yoruichi siguió viéndola por un instante más, luego sonrió y dio un salto sobre la mesa.

- Es muy linda Ichigo - comentó, moviendo su cola - Imagínate que así será la hija que tendrán.

El shinigami tuvo un ataque de tos y su cara se volvió totalmente roja. ¿Cuál era el fin de esos dos de siempre fastidiarlo con esos temas? ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con su papá! ¡Dios! ¡Su padre! ¿Qué diría cuando se enterara? No quería ni pensarlo.

- ¿Seguro que es Kuchiki-san? - preguntó Urahara arqueando una ceja - ¿No será una hija nacida del amor?

- Cállate - respondió Ichigo, avergonzado a más no poder.

- Tendría suerte - comentó Yoruichi, divertida - Sería más parecida a Rukia y no tendría el horrible ceño de Ichigo - y dio fuertes carcajadas.

- ¡Dije que se callen!- iba a dar un golpe en la mesa, pero sintió la furiosa mirada de Inoue sobre él, así que retiró la mano y permaneció tranquilo.

- Bueno, investigaré a ver si encuentro algo. Por ahora aprovechen para descansar aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué? - cuestionó Ichigo, extrañado.

- No creo que quieras llegar a tu casa con un bebé ¿verdad? Piensa en lo que diría tu padre - dijo Yoruichi a lo que Ichigo asintió. Tenía razón, el viejo probablemente se volvería aún más loco.

- o -

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Urahara apareció en la sala, donde los esperaban todos visiblemente más repuestos luego de dormir como corresponde. El rubio caminó relajadamente hasta la mesa donde estaban.

Yoruichi, ahora en su forma humana, lo miraba curiosa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Descubriste algo? - le preguntó.

- Nada - respondió el rubio, dejándose caer sobre un cojín - No tengo ningún registro de una habilidad como esa. Tampoco había ningún rastro de reiatsu en la ropa de Kuchiki-san. Y al parecer tampoco tenemos información del arrancar que los atacó ¿verdad?

- No - respondió Ichigo, pues él mismo se había encargado que no quedara ni una partícula de ese arrancar.

- Entonces estamos ante un problema - informó relajado, como si fuera algo común - Por ahora no puedo regresar a Kuchiki-san a su edad normal.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos - ¿Quieres decir que se quedará así?

- Por ahora - respondió él, sonriendo - Necesito más tiempo para ver si puedo encontrar algún antídoto o algo parecido.

- ¿Y quién se quedará con Kuchiki-san? - preguntó Inoue, quien la cargaba en brazos. Todos se miraron confundidos, pues nadie sabía qué hacer con un bebé.

- Supongo que yo - se ofreció Ichigo, nervioso y avergonzado.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - se escuchó una voz grave y fría del otro lado de la puerta. Ichigo la reconoció enseguida y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y la figura de Byakuya apareció en la sala, clavando sus ojos grises en los ojos de Ichigo. Tras él, venían Renji y Matsumoto.

- ¡Vaya capitán Kuchiki! ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamó Urahara levantando los brazos - ¿Quién iba a pensar que viniera a visitar mi humilde tienda? ¡Definitivamente nunca lo habría imaginado! - una gotita cayó por la cabeza de todos los presentes, ante la pésima actuación del rubio.

- Te tardaste mucho Byakuya - replicó Yoruichi, mirando burlonamente al pelinegro.

- ¿Para qué me llamaron? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - preguntó Byakuya, sentándose a regañadientes en uno de los apestosos cojines de la sala de Urahara, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Ichigo contó lo ocurrido, claro que omitiendo la parte del nuevo bebé Kuchiki.

- ¿Y dónde está Rukia? - preguntó Renji.

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Matsumoto, quien se había vuelto muy cercana a la pelinegra.

- Ella está bien, pero… - comenzó Ichigo. ¿Cómo decirle al capitán Kuchiki que su hermana pequeña se había convertido en un bebé? Gotas de sudor frío recorrían su cara.

- Ahora ella está así - soltó Inoue de pronto, levantando a Rukia en brazos para que todos la vieran y bajándola después de solo un segundo.

- ¿QUEEEEEE? - se escuchó un grito de parte de los shinigamis recién llegados. Claro que de Renji y Matsumoto, pues Byakuya jamás gritaría, aunque sus ojos estaban enormes producto de la sorpresa. Había reconocido a su hermana de inmediato, pero estaba totalmente inmóvil por la impresión.

Inoue frunció el ceño una vez más y giró su cuerpo para que Rukia no los escuchara ¿Por qué todos gritaban tanto? ¡Desconsiderados! Extrañamente, Rukia no despertó con ese grito, que fue mucho más fuerte que los de Ichigo y Urahara. Esta vez, seguía dormida en los brazos de la pelinaranja.

- ¿Q- qué demonios estás diciendo Ichigo? No bromees idiota, ¿donde está Rukia? - preguntaba Renji nerviosamente.

- Es ella - dijo Ichigo.

- No juegues Ichigo, dinos donde está - lo regañó Matsumoto, dándole un suave golpe en la mejilla y haciendo una mueca con la cara.

- Les digo que es ella - se defendió - No sabemos qué diablos pasó, pero eso fue lo que pasó - explicó torpemente.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡No te entendimos nada! ¡Habla bien, idiota! - gritó Renji, sujetándolo por el cuello de su kosode.

- ¡Te digo que es ella! ¡Por alguna razón ahora es un bebé! ¡Eso es todo!

- ¿Eso es todo? - replicó Matsumoto - Habla Ichigo, ¿por qué estás ocultando a Rukia? ¿dónde la tienes metida? ¡Pervertido!

Ichigo trataba inútilmente de defenderse y explicar la situación, pero ambos tenientes casi no lo dejaban hablar y lo sacudían por la ropa salvajemente.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! - gritó el pelinaranja, golpeando la mesa furiosamente. Pasaron dos segundos y Rukia abrió los ojos asustada. Hizo un pequeño puchero y se largó a llorar y a revolverse entre los brazos de Inoue, quien no ahora no podía calmarla.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a hacerle gracias a Rukia para que se calmara, pues su llanto estaba a punto de derrumbar la casa de Urahara y además les derretía el corazón el escucharla así. Chad comenzó a cantar una canción, a la que se sumaron Ishida e Inoue, moviéndose graciosamente y haciendo morisquetas, pero sin resultado. Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente estaba ahí mirándola como un idiota sin reaccionar.

Los shinigamis recién llegados los miraban extrañados. ¿Por qué se comportaban así con ese bebé? En eso Inoue se recargó en sus rodillas, quedando a mayor altura que sus amigos y los shinigamis pudieron ver mejor a la bebé que lloraba sin parar. Renji y Matsumoto se miraron confundidos, pues en verdad se les hacía familiar.

Inoue iba a levantarse para caminar alrededor de la habitación y calmar a Rukia, pero las piernas se le habían dormido y no pudo pararse. Así que solo se arrastró un poco sobre los cojines tratando de calmarla. En uno de esos movimientos quedó al lado a Byakuya, quien seguía sin decir nada y solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

El pelinegro miró fijamente a la bebé y se acercó un poco más a ella. La pequeña seguía llorando y revolviéndose, pero al notar la figura masculina que estaba frente a ella pareció calmarse. Las lágrimas pararon de brotar de sus ojitos, descubriendo ese hermoso color violeta que acabó por completo con las dudas de los tenientes. Byakuya estiró lentamente una mano para tocarla y la pequeña quedó fascinada con ello, pues se calmó por completo y se aferró a los dedos del capitán con toda la fuerza que tenía. Después de un instante comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado lo más gracioso del mundo.

Toda la sala estaba perpleja. ¡Byakuya no había hecho nada y Rukia se había calmado solo con verlo! ¡Hasta se reía a carcajadas! Definitivamente el nivel de adoración que Rukia sentía por su hermano lo llevaba en un nivel celular. El pelinegro movía su mano suavemente, haciendo que las manitos de Rukia también se movieran, causándole todavía más gracia a la pequeña Kuchiki.

- Vaya, vaya Byakuya - comentó Yoruichi sorprendida - Sí que tienes talento con los niños. ¿Quién lo diría? - añadió burlona.

- ¿Rukia? - preguntaron los tenientes al unísono.

- Les dije que era ella - les recordó Ichigo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Matsumoto.

- No lo sabemos - respondió Ishida.

El capitán seguía jugando con las pequeñas manitos de Rukia, sin prestar atención a como lo miraban los demás, pues nunca habían visto esa faceta del noble. Después de un rato se sintió observado y liberó suavemente su mano. Rukia lo miró con los ojitos brillantes, pero no lloró pues sintió como Byakuya le sonrió con la mirada.

- o -

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Byakuya y compañía llegaron a la tienda de Urahara. El rubio les aseguraba que por ahora no podía revertir la situación de Rukia, pero que haría todo lo posible por solucionarla cuanto antes.

- El problema es que no puede regresar a la Sociedad de Almas - comentó Yoruichi.

- Así es - afirmó Urahara - Su cuerpo es muy pequeño y no podría soportar el paso del Mundo Real a la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó Matsumoto, que ahora cargaba a la shinigami bebé. A su lado, Renji jugaba con la pelinegra, entregándole su insignia de teniente y haciendo muecas que divertían a la pequeña.

- Solo tenemos que esperar - respondió Yoruichi - Estoy segura que Kisuke encontrará alguna solución.

- ¿Y dónde se quedará? - preguntó la teniente del 10mo. escuadrón.

La pregunta nuevamente logró que todos se miraran confundidos. En aquella sala habían nueve personas (sin contar a Rukia) ¡Y cual de ellos tenía menos idea de como tratar a un bebé! Ishida y Chad eran hijos únicos, no tenían hermanos por lo que jamás cuidaron de alguien pequeño. Inoue era la hermana menor, tampoco tenía experiencia. Yoruichi y Byakuya eran los líderes de un Clan noble de la Sociedad de Almas ¡Jamás tuvieron que cuidar a nadie en su vida!. Y Urahara tampoco tenía hermanos o familiares pequeños, y siendo francos, aunque los tuviera y supiera cuidar bebés, nadie dejaría a la pequeña Kuchiki sola con él.

Renji y Matsumoto se habían criado solos, así que tampoco sabían cómo cuidar de alguien tan pequeño.

- Que lo haga Ichigo - propuso Renji.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó el pelinaranja arqueando una ceja.

- Sí - le contestó Renji - Supongo que ayudabas a tu madre a cuidar de tus hermanas ¿no? - Ichigo asintió, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

- Suena bien - comentó Yoruichi - Entonces Ichigo cuidará de Rukia.

- No - sentenció Byakuya, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no? Ichigo parece tener experiencia con los niños.

- No - volvió a repetir.

- Oh, vamos capitán Kuchiki - comentó Urahara cubriéndose con su abanico - No creo que estés preocupado por qué Kurosaki-san vea a Kuchiki-san desnuda al cambiarle pañales ¿verdad? - se burló.

Si las miradas fueran tan filosas como una espada, en ese momento la cabeza de Urahara estaría separada de su cuello y dividida en múltiples pedazos. ¡Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él de esa manera! El ambiente se puso frío de pronto y nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

- Claro que no - respondió tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

- No tienes que preocuparte Byakuya - comentó Yoruichi con una sonrisa - El trasero de Rukia ya no es desconocido para Ichigo - se burló dando fuertes carcajadas.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó el ojigris, frunciendo el ceño.

- Pffff… - bufó ella - ¿No recuerdas? En las aguas termales de Kirinji - soltó - Todos estaban juntos y desnudos.

- Byakuya eso no es… - trató de defenderse Ichigo, pero el capitán le dio una mirada que le decía que mejor se quedara callado.

- Como sea - sentenció Urahara - Kurosaki-san la cuidará en su casa.

- Ya dije que no - Byakuya no iba a permitir que su pequeña hermana, ahora bebé, se quedará en casa de los Kurosaki. Tenía que admitir que no se le había ocurrido el asunto ese de la muda de pañales. Se oponía tajantemente a la idea que Ichigo la viera desnuda aunque solo fuera una bebé; pero ese no era el problema. Tampoco el asunto de que el mismo personaje hubiera visto el noble trasero de su hermana. Claro que esos pensamientos ahora no lo dejaban tranquilo y no lo olvidaría pronto, pero el verdadero problema era cierto pelinegro que vivía con Ichigo; su padre.

Por ningún motivo expondría a Rukia a estar con ese loco en su condición. ¿Quién sabe qué haría? Tal vez quisiera quedársela para siempre. Ya se imaginaba los efectos que producirían en ella si estaba rodeada de por esa familia; tal vez se le pegara la molesta personalidad de los Shiba. O tal vez Isshin se las ingeniara para formar una alianza entre Rukia y el idiota de su hijo. ¡No, no! Mientras más lejos estuviera de Isshin, mejor.

- Rukia se quedará aquí - sentenció el pelinegro - Kurosaki también lo hará y sus amigos le ayudarán - añadió mirando a Inoue, pues le sonaba mejor que hubiera una chica cuidando de su hermana.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no quiero quedarme aquí!

- No pregunté tu opinión - respondió cerrando los ojos. Ichigo iba a protestar otra vez, pero Byakuya le dio una fría mirada que eliminó todos sus reclamos.

- Supongo que entonces está decidido - comentó Urahara, divertido.

- Sí - respondió el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento - Tenemos que irnos ahora. Cuídala Kurosaki - añadió - Renji vendrá a ayudarte de vez en cuando.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - se quejó el pelirrojo, pero Byakuya también lo miró fríamente - S-sí. Nos estaremos viendo Ichigo - aceptó tembloroso.

Los shinigamis se levantaron y Renji abrió la Senkaimon.

- Abarai-kun - lo llamó Inoue antes que pudiera cruzar la puerta - Olvidas esto - y le entregó la insignia de teniente con la que Rukia estaba jugando.

- Gracias - la tomó - ¡Aarrggghh! ¡Qué rayos..! - gritó al sentir la cinta de la insignia completamente empapada - ¡Rukia! - gritó, pero la bebé solo le sonrió.

A Renji se le enfrió la rabia. ¡Qué importaba que su insignia de teniente estuviera babeada y pegajosa! Ahora la enana era más adorable que nunca y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Nos veremos pronto, chicos - se despidió Matsumoto - Ichigo, tienes que cuidar a Rukia. Vendré a verla pronto.

- Adiós - se despidieron todos.

La Senkaimon se cerró y lo último que Ichigo vio, fueron los ojos grises de Byakuya mirándolo fijamente. Rukia dio un bostezo, llamando la atención de todos.

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Ya estaba bastante ocupado con sus actividades de shinigami y la Universidad, como para añadirle un bebé.

Rukia volvió a bostezar e Ichigo la tomó de los brazos de Inoue. Se sentía torpe e idiota al mecerla no muy suavemente que digamos, pero la pelinaranja la había cuidado todo el día y quería dejarla descansar.

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Su trabajo de niñero había comenzado.

* * *

**Que tal? Me encanto escribir la parte de Byakuya y Rukia... me los imaginaba :3 se veian tan kawaiiosos, jijiji. Y pobre Renji, quedó con su insignia babeada XD**

**Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Matta nee**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sintiéndose estúpido

**Hello! Aquí onee-chan con el tercer capitulo. Jijiji, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, creo que la parte entre Byakuya-sama y Rukia resultó muy bien :D jijiji. Me lo imagino y comienzo a babear (* ¬ *) **

**Jojojo, en fin. Ojala les guste este capitulo. **

**De nuevo aclarar que Bleach no me pertenece, pero estoy convenciendo a Byakuya-sama para que deje al troll de Tite Kubo-sama y se venga conmigo :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: **SINTIÉNDOSE ESTÚPIDO

**Sociedad de Almas.**

La Senkaimon se abrió frente a la entrada de las instalaciones de la sexta división y tres shinigamis aparecieron tras ella, caminando rápidamente. Tenían varias cosas que hacer y lo mejor era comenzar cuanto antes.

Renji y Byakuya cruzaron la entrada del edificio, seguidos por la rubia teniente.

- Rangiku-san - la llamó Renji, pero Matsumoto no le prestó atención y siguió caminando detrás de Byakuya.

¿Por qué los seguía? Lo más lógico era que regresara a su respectiva división, pero al parecer quería quedarse con ellos para escuchar la conversación del capitán con respecto a la situación de Rukia. El pelinegro le dio una mirada fría, pero la teniente iba concentrada en otras cosas y no se percató.

Renji suspiró y Byakuya cerró los ojos. _"Que haga lo que quiera" _ pensó el shinigami pelinegro, pues conociendo su reputación nada de lo que dijeran haría que la rubia los dejara solos. Siguieron caminando silenciosamente hasta llegar a la oficina del capitán.

- Byakuya ¡Qué bueno que llegan! ¡Los estaba esperando! - saludó Ukitake sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ukitake? - preguntó Byakuya a manera de saludo.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Rukia? ¿Está bien? - preguntó el peliblanco preocupado - ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en bebé?

Renji y Matsumoto se miraron confundidos y Byakuya frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Cómo podía Ukitake saber acerca de la condición de Rukia si ellos recién habían llegado?

"_Seguramente fue esa mujer" _pensó Byakuya.

- Yoruichi me llamó y me contó todo hace un momento - explicó el capitán al percatarse de la confusión de los tenientes - Pero nunca antes había oído de algo así. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?

"_Lo sabía" _se dijo a sí mismo el capitán pelinegro luego de escuchar la confirmación del peliblanco.

- No lo sabemos capitán Ukitake - respondió Renji con algo de pesar - Urahara-san no tiene ninguna pista sobre el asunto, así que no puede regresar a Rukia a la normalidad.

- ¿No puede? - el peliblanco abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿Entonces qué pasará? - Ukitake ya se angustiaba con la idea de que su teniente se quedara como bebé para siempre.

- Por ahora Rukia se quedará en Karakura en lo que tratan de descubrir un antídoto o algo así - explicó Matsumoto - Urahara-san ya está trabajando en eso, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

- Ya veo - comentó con voz suave, algo más esperanzado - ¿Y quién se ocupará de ella mientras tanto?

- Ichigo la cuidará - respondió Renji - Se quedará en la casa de Urahara-san mientras tanto.

- ¿Ahí? ¿Y por qué no en su casa? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza, pues era lógico que Ichigo la cuidara, pero no entendía el por qué no lo hacía en su propio hogar. Al mirar a Byakuya y ver como éste fruncía el ceño y cerraba los ojos, comprendió la razón. La poderosa razón por el que Rukia no podía quedarse en la casa de Ichigo: Isshin. El peliblanco sonrió al darse cuenta del motivo.

- Debió haberla visto capitán Ukitake - comentó Matsumoto con los ojos brillantes - ¡Se veía tan linda! ¡Definitivamente encantadora!

- Me imagino - respondió Ukitake sonriendo - ¿Eh? Por cierto, ¿qué hace Matsumoto aquí?

-Eso mismo quiero saber - se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta. Matsumoto dio un respingo y la puerta se abrió, descubriendo a un muy molesto Hitsugaya que la miraba fijamente.

- Ca-ca-capitán - balbuceó asustada - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí - dijo enojado, entrando a la oficina - No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para salir.

- Bueno, verá. Es que… - comenzó a explicar, sin lograrlo - ¡Renji me pidió ayuda! - exclamó apuntando al pelirrojo - ¡Quería que lo acompañara al Mundo Real!

- ¿Qué? - un tic apareció en uno de los ojos del pequeño - ¿Y a qué diablos fuiste al Mundo Real?

- ¡Renji me pidió ayuda capitán! ¡No podía dejarlo solo!

- ¡No es cierto! - se defendió el aludido - Ella nos dijo que usted le había dado permiso capitán Hitsugaya ¿no es cierto capitán? - añadió mirando a Byakuya.

El pelinegro solo cerró los ojos y asintió. A Hitsugaya le aparecieron muchas venitas en la cabeza y tomó a la shinigami por el cuello de su traje, arrastrándola hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó tontamente mientras era arrastrada.

- ¡¿A dónde crees idiota?! - le gritó - ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! ¡Muévete de una vez!

- Eeeeeehhh - se quejó, retorciéndose - ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero saber qué pasará con Rukiaaaaaa! ¡Deje que me quede un momento más!

- ¡Cállate!

- Pero, pero…

- ¡Que te calles! - volvió a gritar - Lamento si causo problemas Kuchiki - se disculpó el peliblanco, bajando la intensidad de su voz - Con permiso - añadió y cerró la puerta tras él. La sala quedó en silencio, pero se podían escuchar los lloriqueos de Matsumoto y los gritos que le daba su capitán.

- Bueno, como íbamos diciendo - Ukitake tosió suavemente - ¿Entonces como queda la situación de Rukia? - preguntó a Byakuya.

- Por el momento Kurosaki se encargará de cuidarla en la tienda de Urahara Kisuke hasta que se resuelva su condición - respondió - Y sus amigos también lo ayudarán cuidarla.

- Eso es bueno - comentó el peliblanco - Al menos todos estarán pendiente de ella.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato más, acerca de la extraña situación en la que la pequeña teniente estaba envuelta. Sin duda era un tema bastante preocupante, pues nadie sabía que pasaría si Rukia no podía regresar a su edad normal.

Ya era de noche cuando Ukitake decidió retirarse.

- Con que tú también ayudarás a Ichigo-kun de vez en cuando ¿eh? - le dijo Ukitake mientras salía por la puerta acompañado por el pelirrojo.

- Así es - respondió Renji, recordando como su jefe le había "pedido amablemente" que ayudara al pelinaranja en el cuidado de su hermana.

- Supongo que es mejor que varias personas estén con ella - comentó sonriendo - Ya sabes, en caso que tenga una de esas intensas rabietas de bebé.

- Ni que lo diga - rió Renji - ya pudimos ver una. Por poco y destruye la casa de Urahara-san - añadió riendo y Ukitake también rió. - Pero ocurrió algo increíble capitán Ukitake.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó extrañado.

- Rukia estaba llora que llora y todos intentaban calmarla cantándole una tonta canción y actuando como idiotas, pero nadie lo conseguía - sonrió - Solo el capitán pudo tranquilizarla ¡y sin hacer nada! Solo la miro fijamente y Rukia se calmó por completo y después comenzó a reír como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Wow ¿Byakuya? ¿en serio? - dijo Ukitake con la boca abierta, pues jamás se habría imaginado que Byakuya tuviera talento con los niños.

- Sí - respondió el pelirrojo emocionado - Era una linda escena. Después se puso a jugar con las manos de Rukia y…

Renji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y volteó mecánicamente para encontrarse con los fríos ojos grises de Byakuya que lo miraban fijamente, casi atravesando su cabeza.

"_¡Diablos, creo que hable demasiado!" _pensó, mientras sudada profusamente. Ukitake sonrió complacido en enterarse de una nueva faceta de Byakuya para con Rukia y ya se imaginaba la escena que Renji le había descrito. Sin duda se verían muy tiernos. Se preguntaba si habría algún registro de aquello; si Urahara o Yoruichi habrían grabado algo o tomado alguna fotografía. Volvió a sonreír y despidiéndose se retiró de los cuarteles de la sexta división.

**Karakura, días después.**

Ichigo ya llevaba dos días en la casa de Urahara trabajando como niñero, aunque en realidad no había hecho nada. A cada llanto de Rukia, inmediatamente llegaban Yoruichi o Urahara para atenderla, pues el pelinaranja había demostrado desde el principio no ser de mucha utilidad. Los shinigamis se turnaban para atender a Rukia en lo que necesitara, dejando a Ichigo relegado en un rincón.

¡Hasta Ururu y Jinta habían acudido en varias ocasiones! Y lo que es peor, ¡lo habían hecho mejor que él!

Ichigo se sentía un completo idiota. ¿Dónde estaban los conocimientos de todas aquellas veces que ayudó a cuidar a sus hermanas? ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera preparar un biberón de leche sin dejarla hirviendo? ¿O qué no se atreviera a cambiarle pañal por el hecho de verla desnuda, aunque fuera una bebé? ¿O que destruyera todos los frascos de talco o de loción al intentar destaparlos, siendo que eran de tapa giratoria? ¿O que ni siquiera pudiera hacerla dormir al mecerla como un salvaje? Se sentía como un estúpido, así que desde el primer día en el que demostró (y aceptó) ser un inútil, se había dedicado a mirar y grabar mentalmente todo lo que los shinigamis mayores hacían para cuidar a la pequeña ojivioleta y mantenerla en una sola pieza.

Al tercer día ya tenía la habilidad necesaria para cuidar de ella, sin que expusiera la integridad física de la pequeña. Eso era una gran característica de Ichigo; una velocidad de aprendizaje impresionante. Al tercer día ya casi no necesitaba ayuda de los demás; aunque claro, cada vez que tenía que mudarla de pañal o darle un baño, obligadamente tenía que recurrir a Yoruichi, pues él no se atrevía a hacerlo todavía.

- o -

- Mañana volveré a mi casa - comentó Ichigo mientras cenaban en la sala.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Yoruichi - ¿Vas a quedarte allá? Recuerda que Byakuya prácticamente lo prohibió - le recordó sonriendo.

- No me quedaré - respondió él, pues tampoco le hacía gracia que su padre estuviera ahí para acosar a Rukia, además de no estar muy seguro de cómo reaccionarían con la noticia - Pero tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas. Necesito más ropa y mis cosas para la Universidad.

- Oh sí, por cierto - interrumpió Urahara - ¿Cómo lo harás con tus clases? Ya has perdido tres días.

- Lo sé. Ya debo regresar o me atrasaré. Estaba pensando… - meditó por unos segundos - ¿Ustedes podrían cuidarla en las mañanas?

- No podemos - respondieron al unísono, sin levantar la vista.

- ¡Ni siquiera se lo han pensado! - gritó el pelinaranja exasperado con una venita en la cabeza.

- Lo siento Kurosaki-san - respondió Urahara, sacando su abanico de quien sabe dónde - Pero no podemos ayudarte. Estoy investigando el asunto de Kuchiki-san junto con otras cosas y eso me lleva gran parte del día.

- Lo siento Ichigo, pero yo también estoy en otro asunto - se disculpó Yoruichi - En las tardes si quieres la dejas conmigo para que tú puedas descansar - propuso.

- Puedes llevarla contigo a clases - sugirió el rubio.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí - dijo con su voz cantarina - Recientemente las universidades cuentan con guarderías o con permisos especiales para que los alumnos asistan a clases con sus hijos pequeños.

- ¿Y si me preguntan por ella?

- Pues pretende ser un padre soltero y todo estará bien - respondió riendo.

"_Maldito" _pensó Ichigo. De ninguna manera inventaría una tontería como esa. Ya de por sí la gente tenía una mala impresión de él por su colorido cabello, como para ahora añadirle el presentarse como padre soltero. Eso jamás.

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, pero ya era tarde. Decidió irse a dormir y pensar en el asunto a la mañana siguiente. Se levantó y tomó a Rukia del cojín en donde estaba durmiendo y se la llevó.

- ¿A qué hora saldrás mañana? - preguntó Yoruichi.

- No lo sé, pero será temprano. - respondió - Después quiero pasar a al centro comercial.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero comprar algo de ropa para ella. No está bien que esté usando esa cosa todavía. - respondió indicando el pequeño y deforme traje negro que Rukia usaba ahora.

- ¡Qué dices! - exclamó el rubio, fingiendo molestia - A pesar que hice maravillas con el destrozado shihakusho de Kuchiki-san y me pinché todos los dedos tratando de confeccionarle ese traje en miniatura. Deberías estar contento, está hecho con el sudor, sangre y lágrimas de este humilde y sexy vendedor - añadió teatralmente.

- Eso no le quita lo feo - respondió Ichigo frunciendo el ceño - Además es negro. ¿Qué clase de bebé usa ese color?

- ¿Un bebé shinigami? - preguntó con una boba mueca en la cara, recibiendo un golpe del pelinaranja.

- Ya me voy. Buenas noches - se despidió con otra venita palpitante en su cabeza y se retiró a su habitación.

**Al día siguiente.**

Ichigo sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo. Se acercaba a su casa y podía sentir como la tempestad avanzaba con cada paso que daba.

Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana, así que esperaba que su padre y sus hermanas ya no estuvieran ahí. A pesar que su familia ya sabía todo acerca de su trabajo de shinigami, no sabía cómo contarles acerca de la transformación de Rukia y mucho menos decirles que ahora era su niñero.

Ichigo había hablado con Isshin el mismo día que Byakuya decretó que tenía que quedarse en la casa de Urahara para cuidar de Rukia y desde luego, su padre no le puso objeción. Claro que tampoco le contó la verdadera razón, por lo cual el Kurosaki mayor solo pensaba que se había alejado de su casa para distraerse un momento, pues lo veía muy estresado últimamente.

Ichigo llegó a su casa y abrió la reja lentamente. Rukia se revolvió un poco en sus brazos, parecía que iba a despertarse, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

Entró a su casa y al llegar a la sala notó que estaba vacía.

"_Qué suerte" _pensó. Caminó hasta el living y dejó a Rukia durmiendo en uno de los sillones. Estaba a punto de subir la escalera, cuando vio de reojo como la pequeña shinigami giraba sobre su cuerpo y se acercaba peligrosamente al borde del sillón. _"¡Demonios!". _Ichigo palideció y se lanzó sobre el suelo, atrapándola justo a tiempo para evitar que Rukia tuviera su primera gran caída.

¡Eso habría sido terrible! Y representaba además, una amenaza considerable para su propia vida, pues Byakuya lo mataría si se enteraba que Rukia se había hecho daño por la estúpida idea de Ichigo de dejarla dormida sobre un sillón.

¡Definitivamente no tenía mucha madera de niñero!

A fin de cuentas, subió hasta su cuarto con la pequeña en brazos y la recostó sobre su cama. Ichigo la miró fijamente por un largo rato admirando la inocencia de su cara. Con sus mejillas rosadas y un gesto angelical y tranquilo; nada comparado al ceño furioso que tenía a veces o a las muecas que hacía cada vez que le gritaba o se burlaba de él. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió al recordar todos aquellos momentos y un ligero rubor apareció en su cara. Sacudió su cabeza al verse a sí mismo recordando esos momentos, pues por ahora tenía que concentrarse en cuidar de la enana para que pronto volviera a su estado normal.

Recogió un bolso y metió varias mudas de ropa, algunos libros y cuadernos, su notebook y su billetera.

Había tomado el bolso y estaba a punto de cargar a Rukia, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente.

- ¡Ichigo! - se oyó un grito y el pelinaranja se tensó al pensar que podía tratarse de su padre - ¡Ichigo! ¡Al fin llegas tonto! ¡Ya me aburría de esperarte! - gritó Kon saltando sobre él.

- Kon - suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Estás solo? - pregunto el peluche mirándolo - ¿Dónde está Nee-san? ¡No me digas que regresó a la Sociedad de Almas sin despedirse de mí!

- Eee… - Ichigo no sabía cómo explicar la situación, así que quiso ir directamente al grano - Ella está aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿En dónde? - Kon comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones, hasta que por fin sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño bulto negro sobre la cama de Ichigo. - ¿Qué demonios…? - preguntó saltando sobre la cama.

- Ella es…

- ¡Nee-san! - gritó, acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente - ¡Nee-san! ¡Qué fue lo que te pasó!

Ichigo se sorprendió. ¿Cómo rayos pudo Kon reconocer a Rukia tan rápido, siendo que a él le tomó un tiempo? Tenía que reconocer que el hecho que un peluche parlante le ganara en reconocer a la shinigami lo hacía sentir como un tonto. Kon pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, pues volteó en dirección del pelinaranja y le sonrió burlonamente.

- Eso es porque Nee-san y yo tenemos un vínculo más fuerte que el que tiene contigo - se burló. Ichigo lo agarró de una pata y lo estrelló contra la pared.

- Cállate.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - volvió a preguntar, incorporándose y frotando su cara de felpa.

Ichigo le explicó lo poco que sabía y Kon increíblemente no armó ningún escándalo. Entendía el por qué Ichigo tenía que quedarse en la casa de Urahara, pues el loco de su padre no lo dejaría tranquilo si se enteraba.

Tomó el bolso, lo colgó sobre su hombro y luego cargó a Rukia con un brazo. En eso miró detenidamente a Kon y sonrió.

- Tú vienes conmigo - le dijo, agarrándolo con la mano que tenía libre.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? - preguntó, retorciéndose.

- Rukia necesitará juguetes - sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Quieres decir que seré babeado por Nee-san? - preguntó el peluche extrañamente cómodo con la idea.

De hecho, le sonaba bastante bien. En una de sus más retorcidas fantasías se imaginaba en una situación similar. Claro que Rukia no estaba en forma de bebé, pero a fin de cuentas Nee-san era Nee-san.

Ichigo solo frunció el ceño y metió al peluche pervertido dentro de su bolso. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, dispuesto a salir de su casa lo más pronto posible cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-¡Oh! ¡Onii-chan estás aquí! - lo saludó Yuzu, sonriente.

- Ichi-nii ¡Qué bueno que vuelves! - dijo Karin.

- ¡¿Quéee?! - se escuchó un grito desde fuera de la casa - ¿Mi primogénito regresó a la casa de su padre? - Isshin corrió desde la reja, dio un salto y entró a la sala dando una de sus patadas voladoras. De pronto, se percató que su hijo cargaba algo en uno de sus brazos. Algo pequeño. Abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de qué era y, (nadie supo cómo) se detuvo en medio del aire y cayó pesadamente de cara al suelo.

- ¡Papá! - exclamaron las chicas - ¡Qué te pasó! - y corrieron a levantarlo.

- S... S…So…Soy - balbuceaba con los ojos enormes y brillantes - ¡SOY ABUELO! - gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Rukia abrió los ojos, asustada y comenzó a llorar y a revolverse entre los brazos de Ichigo, quien se tensó de inmediato y muchas venitas aparecieron en su cabeza.

- ¡Cállate viejo! - le gritó, pateando su cabeza y hundiéndola en el suelo - ¡La despertaste idiota! - y aplastó aún más la cara de su padre.

- ¡QUEEEEE! - gritaron las chicas al unísono y voltearon a ver a Ichigo, quien furiosamente pisaba la cabeza de su papá.

En un rápido movimiento Isshin se liberó del pie opresor de su hijo y se arrastró como pudo hacia el poster de Masaki.

- ¡Oh, mamá! ¡Mamá! - gritaba Isshin llorando - ¡Nuestro estúpido hijo al fin cumplió su deber de hombre! ¡Somos abuelos! ¡Somos abuelos! - gritaba y giraba sobre sus pies, arrojando flores que nadie supo de dónde sacó.

La cara de Ichigo estaba completamente roja. Ya suponía una reacción similar por parte de su padre, pero siempre quedaba corto cuando se trataba de él.

- ¿Es cierto Onii-chan? - preguntó Yuzu acercándose a su hermano y tratando de tocar a Rukia quien seguía llorando.

- Claro que sí Yuzu, solo fíjate - comentó Karin sonriendo - Es idéntica a Rukia-chan.

Ichigo volvió a sentirse estúpido. ¿Por qué todos la reconocían de inmediato excepto él, quien se supone que era su… su amigo?

- Tienes razón Karin-chan, es igualita a ella - añadió Yuzu - Pero Onii-chan, ¿Cómo puede ser? Vimos a Rukia-chan hace muy poco y no le notamos panza.

- Recuerda que ella es muy delgada Yuzu, tal vez por eso no se le notaba.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? - preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Oh sí! ¿Y en dónde está mi adorada tercera hija? - preguntó Isshin mirando en todas direcciones y olfateando ruidosamente el aire, tratando de sentir el olor de la pelinegra.

"_Bueno, aquí vamos" _se dijo Ichigo.

- o -

Una hora después Ichigo salía tranquilamente de su casa, dejando dentro de ella a tres confundidos y estáticos Kurosaki. La explicación había sido rápida, simple y… rápida. Pero aun así la noticia fue demasiado impactante para su familia. Sobre todo para Isshin, quien vio derrumbado su castillo de felicidad y sollozaba tristemente al enterarse que no era abuelo (todavía). Tristemente comenzó a recoger las flores que había lanzado y las guardó en un canasto para conservarlas, pues algún día las flores de celebración abuelística se utilizarían de nuevo.

- o -

La gente miraba con desconfianza al joven de cabello naranja y ceño fruncido que caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial cargando un bebé. Ichigo podía escuchar sus cuchicheos, pero no les prestaba atención. Bueno, si podía escucharlos era obvio que les ponía atención y le molestaba claro, pero trataba de no ofuscarse tanto, pues él sabía que Rukia no era su hija y porque además golpear a esas viejas chismosas era contra la ley.

-¡Pero si es solo un chico! - decía una señora regordeta sentada en la cafetería del centro comercial.

- Estos jóvenes de ahora - le respondía su amiga, sentada frente a ella.

- ¡Solo mira su cabello! - la voz escandalizada de la mujer era difícil de ignorar - Y mira a la chiquita, va vestida de negro ¡Pobre pequeña! ¿Quién viste a un bebé con ese color?

- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día - volvió a repetir la amiga - Son bebés teniendo bebés.

Ichigo caminaba con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal e insultaba mentalmente a esas viejas cotorras, que al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer que sentarse a criticar al mundo.

- o -

El departamento de ropa infantil estaba repleto de cosas para niñas. Al parecer eran las chicas quienes gobernaban el mundo, pues por todas partes abundaba el color rosado y solo un pequeño rincón era celeste.

Apurando el paso comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, buscando algo que fuera de apropiado para Rukia, que miraba todo con ojitos curiosos. Ichigo sonrió al ver como ella miraba fijamente un pequeño traje blanco con orejitas de conejo.

"_Al parecer sigue con los mismos gustos" _pensó mientras sonreía. El pelinaranja tomó el traje y sin fijarse en talla ni precio lo descolgó. Mientras caminaba fue tomando varias prendas que a su parecer se le hacían apropiadas para ella, sin fijarse que lo que estaba escogiendo era varias tallas más grandes que la ojivioleta.

- o -

Mañana tengo que volver a clases - se dijo Ichigo en voz alta, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa de Urahara - ¿Qué haré con la enana? - y bajó la vista a la pelinegra que se había dormido otra vez.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda de Urahara y se encontró con todos sus amigos esperándolo en la sala.

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun - saludó Inoue sonriente. La pelinaranja se levantó y se acercó a él para quitarle a Rukia de los brazos con un ágil movimiento - Buenos días Kuchiki-san - la saludó también, logrando que se despertara y le sonriera.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - preguntó el shinigami.

-Tenemos que ayudarte a cuidar a Kuchiki-san ¿lo olvidas? - le recordó el quincy - Toma, te traje esto - añadió y le entregó una carpeta azul.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó.

- Son copias de la materia que hemos pasado - respondió - Ya has perdido varias clases y si sigues así te atrasarás mucho.

- Gracias - le dijo - Lo necesitaba.

Ambos chicos habían entrado a estudiar Medicina en la Universidad y los días en que Ichigo no podía ir a clases, Ishida se encargaba de prestarle sus apuntes y viceversa. Claro que las notas del quincy eran mucho mejor que las de Ichigo, a pesar que siempre estudiaran juntos.

- No es nada - respondió el quincy. En eso pareció notar las bolsas que cargaba Ichigo y se sintió curioso - ¿Qué llevas ahí? - le preguntó.

- Ah, unas cosas que compré para Rukia - respondió - No teníamos nada con que vestirla hasta ahora, así que le compre un poco de ropa.

A Ishida le brillaron los ojos a través de los lentes y comenzó a sacar prenda por prenda de las bolsas, examinándolas con ojo crítico.

-Kurosaki - dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Idiota, esto no le quedará a Kuchiki-san! - exclamó y levantó uno de los trajes, para demostrar que la ropa que Ichigo escogió era el doble del tamaño de Rukia.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué talla compraste Ichigo? - preguntó Chad quien jugaba con Rukia e Inoue.

- ¿Talla?

- Idiota - dijo Ishida - Seguro que ni te fijaste en el tamaño - afirmó.

- Pero al menos el traje de conejito si le queda - añadió Inoue mientras cambiaba de ropa a la shinigami bebé y Chad volteaba la cara, avergonzado.

Ichigo volvió a sentirse como un estúpido por milésima vez en el transcurso del día. ¡No se le había ocurrido fijarse en la talla! De todas las cosas que compro solo una le quedaba bien ¡Una! ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en el peor niñero de la historia! Ishida comprendió la expresión de Ichigo y de inmediato comenzó a buscar algo entre su bolso.

- No te preocupes Kurosaki - lo tranquilizó, mientras se arreglaba los lentes - Yo arreglaré lo demás - añadió y sacando una cajita con hilos y agujas, y a una velocidad asombrosa, comenzó a ajustar perfectamente las prendas para dejarlas al tamaño de Rukia.

El pelinaranja suspiró cansado, todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender. Se preguntaba si de esa manera podría llegar a ser un buen padre algún día, aunque claro seguramente la ojivioleta sería una buena madre y lo ayudaría.

"_¿Eh? ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?! _Se gritó a sí mismo y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas raras.

Ichigo miró a Inoue, Ishida y Chad que en ese momento lo ayudaban a cuidar de la pelinegra. Definitivamente estaba muy agradecido con ellos por su ayuda y comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Si algún día llegara a ser padre y tuviera problemas, estaba seguro que podía contar con sus amigos para que lo ayudaran. Su hijo o hija tendría a los mejores tíos.

Mientras tanto Kon, todavía dentro del bolso, ya no podía esperar para ser babeado por Rukia.

* * *

**Nyaaaa... Ichigo comprando ropa de bebe! Pagaria por ver eso... Bueno, no. No pagaria... soy estudiante universitaria asi que soy pobre XD jajajaja**

**Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado :3 **

**¿Como quedara la ropa que arreglara el tio Ishida? :D jijiji... ME encanta como suena **

**Matta nee**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Dije que no lo es!

**Onee-chan desu! hohoh... bueno, aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia. Creo que todas amaron que Ichigo le comprara ese traje de conejito... kyaaa... lo imagino y comienzo a babear! **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, pero Byakuya-sama está considerando mi oferta de venir conmigo XD jejej.**

**Tengo muchos problemas con "El enemigo mas poderoso" :( las ideas se me estan confundiendo, asi que no creo poder actualizar pronto... de todas formas tratare de esforzarme :D **

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: **¡DIJE QUE NO LO ES!

**Al día siguiente.**

- ¡Y este es el último! - dijo el quincy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, enseñando la última de sus creaciones a sus amigos.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es muy hermoso Ishida-kun! - exclamó Inoue con los ojos brillantes, tomando la pequeña prenda entre las manos - Kuchiki-san se verá muy linda con este traje.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - comentó, ajustándose los lentes. - Traté de basarme en los gustos y colores preferidos de Kuchiki-san, agregándole algunos diseños de la ropa que usa en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Te quedaron muy bien Ishida - se escuchó una voz oculta tras una enorme pila de ropa sobre la mesa - Tienes mucho talento en estas cosas.

-¡Desde luego Sado-kun! ¡Ishida-kun es el mejor! - exclamó la pelinaranja levantando los brazos, causando el sonrojo en el quincy - Ahora Kuchiki-san tiene un guardarropas muy lindo.

- ¿Pero en verdad necesita tantas cosas? - preguntó el chico moreno. Inoue e Ishida lo miraron seriamente, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

- Claro que sí - respondió una voz cantarina, entrando a la sala - No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará en esta condición o si crecerá dentro de poco.

- Además así evitamos depender de Ichigo para las compras - rió Yoruichi, sentándose al lado de Urahara - Ya demostró que es un inútil en eso.

Las cinco personas alrededor de la mesa rieron burlones al recordar la ropa que Ichigo había comprado el día anterior. Sin duda eran lindas, pero de un tamaño que fácilmente podía envolver dos veces a la pequeña pelinegra.

-¡Ya dejen de burlarse de mí! - exclamó el pelinaranja apareciendo en la sala. Tenía el cabello húmedo, cara de cansancio y unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos. Sin duda, no había sido una buena noche para él, pero aun así tenía que ir a clases. Obviamente Rukia iría con él, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicar la situación en cuanto le preguntaran por ella.

- ¡Ichigo, idiota! - gritó Yoruichi al verlo sujetando a Rukia por el vientre con un solo brazo, dejándola casi colgando de cabeza - ¡No puedes cargarla así! - La mujer-gato se levantó y golpeó fuertemente al pelinaranja en la cabeza, para luego quitarle a Rukia de los brazos.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y frotándose la cabeza - A ella parece gustarle.

- Aawwwnnn - dijo el rubio tratando de hacer un sonido de ternura - ¡Qué tierno de tu parte Kurosaki-san! Siempre haciendo de todo para gustarle a Kuchiki-san. - la cara de Ichigo se puso roja y una venita palpitante apareció en su frente, pero no quiso decir nada pues seguro lo molestarían aún más.

- ¿Ya estás listo Ichigo? - preguntó Chad.

- Sí - respondió de mala gana. - Vámonos ya.

Los amigos se levantaron de la mesa para irse. Inoue tomó a Rukia en brazos y se dirigió a la salida, mientras Ishida se colgaba el bolso que contenía las cosas de la pelinegra. Abrieron la puerta y salieron de la casa de Urahara, caminando lentamente.

- Espera Kurosaki-san - lo llamó Urahara, acercándose al grupo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Llévate esto. Te será de ayuda - y le entregó un canguro de color rojo. En el centro del respaldar del bebé tenía estampada una calavera blanca envuelta en llamas azules.

- ¿Qué diablos? - preguntó Ichigo con un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó el rubio con cara de confundido.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hay una calavera estampada en esta cosa? ¿Crees que parece algo apropiado para un bebé? - exclamó irritado.

- ¡Pero qué dices Kurosaki-san! - se defendió el rubio. - Esa es la marca registrada de este humilde vendedor. ¿Cómo podría no incluirla en uno de mis productos? ¡Además se ve muy bien! - Ichigo solo apretó los dientes ante esa tonta respuesta.

- Tranquilízate Kurosaki, no creo que nadie se dé cuenta.

- Tiene razón Kurosaki-kun. Estoy segura que pasará desapercibido.

A regañadientes Ichigo aceptó el extraño canguro cortesía de Urahara, quien quedó sonriente en la puerta de su tienda y los despedía con la mano acompañado por Yoruichi.

- o -

- ¿No quieres descansar un rato? - le preguntó a Inoue. - Puedo llevarla yo si quieres.

- Estoy bien Kurosaki-kun, no te preocupes - respondió sonriente. - Kuchiki-san es muy ligera y así puedes descansar un momento.

- De acuerdo.

- Por cierto, te ves terrible Kurosaki. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- ¿Dormiste poco? - preguntó Chad.

- No dormí nada - respondió Ichigo con cansancio - Me quedé estudiando un par de horas y cuando quise dormir, la enana se despertó y comenzó a llorar y a moverse como una desquiciada. - dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lloraba? - preguntó el quincy.

- ¡Qué sé yo! - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡Parecía que se hubiera vuelto loca! ¡Estuve a punto de arrojarla por la ventana a ver si se callaba de una vez! - respondió sonriendo maliciosamente.

Inoue volteó a verlo indignada. Ya se imaginaba la situación y casi podía ver a Rukia volando a través de la ventana. Solo pensarlo la hizo estremecer y sus ojos parecían decir que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su pequeña amiga.

- Era broma Inoue. - comentó Ichigo al ver la fría mirada que la pelinaranja le envió. Al oír esas palabras, el semblante de la chica cambió por completo y volvió a su sonrisa habitual, ignorando por completo la cara de asombro de sus amigos.

- Ya lo sabía Kurosaki-kun. - dijo riendo, pero Ichigo y los demás lo dudaron. Estaban seguros que el instinto maternal de Inoue ahora estaba muy ligado a un extraño instinto asesino y protector.

- ¿Y qué es lo que responderás en caso que te pregunten por ella? - preguntó Ishida, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- No lo sé. - respondió Ichigo con honestidad. - Todavía no se me ocurre nada.

- Lo supuse.

- Cállate.

- o -

Los cuatro amigos llegaron a la Universidad y se despidieron al llegar a la entrada, acordando en reunirse en la cafetería principal una vez que terminaran las clases.

Ishida ahora cargaba a Rukia, pues Ichigo se veía muy cansado todavía y quería dejarlo descansar un poco. La pelinegra se veía muy contenta entre los brazos del quincy y le sonreía con muchas ganas. Ichigo la miraba de reojo y sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño.

Mientras caminaban, Ishida sacó una extraña píldora de su bolsillo, con un llamativo envoltorio rojo y una calavera blanca.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ichigo.

- Es una píldora de vitaminas que me dio Urahara-san para ti. - respondió - Dijo que te ayudará a recuperar energías. Tómala.

- No quiero - dijo mirando la píldora con desconfianza - Se ve extraña.

- Como quieras. Solo seguirás en estado zombi por lo que queda del día. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Ahora vamos, hay que darse prisa.

Ichigo tomó la píldora no muy convencido y la examinó con cuidado. ¿Qué tenía Urahara que siempre ponía ese estúpido estampado en todos sus productos, aunque no fueran relacionados a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Cómo esperaba vender cosas comestibles o "normales" con ese tipo de publicidad? Ciertamente se veía muy sospechosa, pero era eso o seguir todo el día con las energías a nivel crítico. Decidió arriesgarse y recibir la dichosa píldora. Total, si algo salía mal, siempre podía desquitarse con el sombrerero loco y darle su merecido.

- o -

Llegaron a la guardería de la Universidad y se detuvieron frente a ella. Ahora Ichigo tenía en los brazos a Rukia y miraba en todas la direcciones para asegurarse que nadie lo viera. ¿Qué diría si alguien lo veía con ese bebé en los brazos? Todavía no sabía cómo explicarlo, así que lo mejor era darse prisa. Abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe, causando que los bebés que estaban en el interior se despertaran sobresaltados y avanzó a paso firme y rápido. Al llegar al mesón de inscripciones y de forma muy escueta, dio sus datos a la recepcionista y firmó la planilla de ingreso.

Una de las educadoras, una mujer rubia y de anteojos, se acercó a Ichigo para recibir a Rukia. La pequeña comenzó a llorar y a retorcerse para liberarse de ella y estiraba sus pequeñas manos a Ichigo, suplicándole que no la dejara ahí.

- No se preocupe papá. - dijo la mujer - Siempre es así, pero después los niños se acostumbran. Ella estará bien. - afirmó.

Ichigo la vio alejarse con la pequeña todavía llorando y sintió que el corazón se le arrugaba. Quiso correr hacia ella y llevársela de ese lugar, pero no podía. ¡Qué terrible situación!

"_Solo es por un par de horas" _se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse. Salió cabizbajo de la guardería y caminó junto a Ishida quien lo esperaba sonriente.

- Solo es por un par de horas Kurosaki. - le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. - No te preocupes por ella.

- No estoy preocupado. - mintió.

- Claro que no - se burló.

- ¡Oye! ¡Esa mujer me acaba de decir "papá"! ¡Cree que soy el papá de la enana! - exclamó, recién reaccionando a lo que acababa de pasar en la guardería.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Ishida confundido.

- ¿Eh? De nada. - respondió avergonzado.

Siguieron caminando hacia su salón de clases, hablando de cosas triviales para distraer y subir los ánimos del shinigami. Al entrar al salón, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares e Ichigo aprovechó para tomar la dichosa píldora, que por cierto sabía a rayos. El pelinaranja tuvo que tomarse una botella entera de agua para poder pasar su mal sabor. ¡Y aun así no fue suficiente!

- o -

Las clases terminaron igual de agotadoras que siempre, especialmente para Ichigo, quien tuvo que usar toda su capacidad cerebral para ponerse al día en las clases que había perdido. A fin de cuentas, la dichosa píldora había resultado efectiva, pues poco después de haberla ingerido, el sueño y las ojeras desaparecieron del cuerpo del pelinaranja y pudo concentrar sus energías en la materia que estaban tratando. Se preguntó que habría sido de él de no haber tomado esa píldora; probablemente habría muerto sobre su asiento.

Al salir del salón el aire fresco los relajó y los hizo olvidar por un momento el estrés de la universidad.

- o -

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó Inoue, jugando con el vaso vacío frente a ella.

- Fueron a recoger a Kuchiki. - respondió Chad.

- ¿Ishida-kun también?

- Sí, dijo que quería acompañar a Ichigo.

- Ishida-kun es muy buena persona. - respondió Inoue con ojos brillantes, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

- S-sí, supongo que sí. - respondió Chad, algo extrañado.

- o -

Ichigo e Ishida caminaban entre los edificios de la universidad, tratando de llegar a la cafetería. El shinigami iba con la cara completamente roja, pues ahora que todos los alumnos estaban fuera de sus clases, podía sentir como todas las miradas se clavaban en él y en la pequeña bebé pelinegra que cargaba.

Ishida había insistido en que Ichigo se pusiera el estúpido canguro cortesía de Urahara para cargar a Rukia, por lo que sentía que llamaba más la atención, especialmente con esa calavera estampada encima.

- ¡Ishida! ¡Kurosaki! - los llamó una voz. Ambos voltearon lentamente y vieron como uno de sus compañeros, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos se acercaba hacia ellos.

El primer instinto de Ichigo fue salir huyendo de ahí. No podía permitir que uno de sus compañeros lo viera cargando un bebé. ¡Quién sabe qué pensaría! Quiso correr, pero no era buena idea hacerlo con un bebé. Se preguntó si el chico sería lo suficientemente idiota como para no fijarse en la pequeña que dormía plácidamente recostada sobre su pecho; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

- Ishida. - dijo el muchacho una vez que los alcanzó. - Te estaba buscando. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

"_Solo quiere hablar con Ishida. Tal vez pueda irme sin que se dé cuenta." _pensó y trató de alejarse lentamente.

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó el quincy.

- Todo mi grupo - respondió el chico, bajando la mirada.- Tenemos muchas dudas para el examen práctico ¿podrías ayudarnos? ¡Por favor! - suplicó.

- Bueno… - comenzó Ishida - Ahora no es un buen momento Takagi-kun - respondió. - ¿Qué te parece mañana temprano durante la hora libre?

- ¡Perfecto! - respondió el muchacho. - ¡Muchas gracias Ishida! Kurosaki, tú también puedes venir si quieres - añadió mirando al pelinaranja que trataba de alejarse.

En eso, sus ojos se encontraron con la pequeña cosa que colgaba del extraño morral que Ichigo llevaba cruzado sobre su pecho. El castaño retrocedió un paso, espantado al darse cuenta que se trataba de un bebé.

- Ku-Ku-Ku- Kurosaki…- comenzó.- Es- eso es… ¿un bebé?

"_Aquí vamos" _pensó Ichigo, tratando de ordenar su cabeza para responder algo inteligente.

- ¡Wow! ¡Kurosaki! ¡Tienes un hijo! ¡No lo sabía! - exclamó otro muchacho apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿Quée? - se escuchó otra voz, a un lado de Ichigo. - ¿Es cierto?

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó alguien más. - ¡Oh! ¡Un bebé! ¿Es tuyo Kurosaki?

"_¡Qué diablos!" _pensó Ichigo. ¿En qué momento habían aparecido esos tres? ¡Eso era terrible! De todos sus compañeros, con los primeros que tuvo que encontrarse fue con ese molesto grupo de chicos que, en opinión de Ichigo, eran casi tan odiosos como Keigo. Recordó lo feliz que se había sentido al darse cuenta que su amigo se encontraba estudiando en otra ciudad junto a Mizuiro, pues decirle a ellos sí que habría sido todo un escándalo, aunque estos chicos de ahora no se quedaban atrás.

- Kurosaki ¿es cierto? ¿Es tu hijo? - preguntó Takagi.

- Es una chica - comentó Ishida, acomodándose los lentes.

- ¡¿Quée?! - exclamaron todos. - ¿Tú lo sabías Ishida? - le preguntaron apuntándolo acusadoramente.

- Eeee… No, bueno la verdad…es que - Ishida estaba confundido y las palabras parecían amontonarse en su garganta. Si él estaba tan nervioso, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Ichigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es cierto eso Kurosaki-kun?! - exclamó una voz femenina que se acercó al grupo.

Una chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos café caminó rápidamente hacia el grupo y se paró frente a ellos. Era alta, hermosa y de buenas proporciones, claro que no al nivel de Inoue.

- ¿Tienes un hijo Kurosaki-kun? - preguntó ella, bajando la intensidad de su voz, pero conservando la expresión de sorpresa.

- Es una chica - volvió a repetir Ishida, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Esa muchacha no le agradaba para nada.

- Eso no importa - respondió ella, devolviéndole la mirada al quincy.- ¿Es tu hija Kurosaki-kun? ¿Y por qué la traes? ¿En dónde está su madre?

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Arima, otro de los chicos que habían aparecido.

- Rukia - respondió Ishida, pues Ichigo parecía estar en trance y no decía nada.

- Vaya, que lindo nombre - dijo uno de los muchachos, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos? - preguntó otro chico. - ¿Y por qué ese canguro tiene una calavera?

- Ella no es mi hija – Ichigo reaccionó al fin, pero respondió en una voz tan baja que nadie lo escuchó.

- ¿Y su madre? –preguntó la chica, logrando parecer menos sorprendida que antes.

- Vámonos Kurosaki. Nos están esperando – lo apuró Ishida.

-¿En dónde está su madre Kurosaki-kun? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- Tenemos que irnos Sato-san – le respondió Ishida con algo de molestia – Podrán hablar después – y se alejó del lugar tironeando del brazo de Ichigo y dejando tras ellos a cinco personas confundidas.

- o -

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Chad al verlos llegar.

- Lo siento – respondió Ishida – Nos encontramos con varios compañeros que preguntaron por Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki quedó en blanco.

- ¡No es cierto! – trató de defenderse.

- ¿Con que no, eh? ¿Qué les respondiste entonces? – ante el silencio de Ichigo, todos comprendieron que en verdad había quedado en blanco.

Pidieron algo para comer y se quedaron hablando durante un buen rato. Rukia se despertó nuevamente y comenzó a mirar todas las cosas con la fascinación típica de los bebés. Inoue la tenía sentada sobre sus piernas, moviéndolas de vez en cuando y haciendo que la shinigami diera pequeños saltos y riera feliz.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que esté así – comentó Inoue mirándola. – ¡Pero se ve muy linda!– exclamó estrechándola contra su pecho.

En eso aparecieron varios compañeros de Ichigo e Ishida, liderados por los cuatro muchachos que habían visto antes. Sin duda que estaban ahí para comprobar si era cierto que Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una hija.

- Se los dije – comentó Takagi apuntándolo con un dedo.

El resto del grupo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, producto de la sorpresa. No podían creer que Ichigo siendo tan joven tuviera una hija. Y mucho menos que con esa horrible personalidad tan gruñona pudiera tener novia. ¿O esposa? ¡Quién sabe!

Algunos chicos se acercaron lentamente al shinigami, pues no querían enfadarlo y al ver a la hermosa pelinaranja que cargaba a la pequeña, casi se caen por la sorpresa. Ahora que lo pensaban, ella siempre estaba en el grupo de amigos de Ichigo, así que lo más probable era que fuera la madre de la pequeña.

- Hola – la saludó uno de los muchachos con una reverencia - ¿Tú eres la esposa de Kurosaki? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¡Vaya, pero si eres muy joven!

Ishida e Ichigo escupieron el té que estaban bebiendo. ¡Qué tonterías estaba diciendo ese idiota! Definitivamente su vida terminaría ese mismo día. Ishida se levantó furioso y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

- ¡Qué estás diciendo Kamiki-kun! – exclamó Ishida con un brillo maligno en los ojos - ¡Discúlpate con Inoue-san! ¡Ahora mismo!

- L-lo siento – se disculpó temeroso y sudando. Al parecer la personalidad de Ichigo era contagiosa, pues ahora hasta el tranquilo de Ishida se había vuelto violento.

- Está bien Ishida-kun, no te preocupes – lo tranquilizó sonriendo - ¿Kamiki-kun verdad? – el chico asintió – Esta pequeña no es mi hija – respondió sonriente – Es una amiga – los muchachos la miraron confundidos. ¿Cómo podía ser amiga de un bebé?

- ¿Entonces quién es su mamá? – preguntó Takagi, acercándose. No se iría de ese lugar sin respuestas, pues la noticia era demasiado interesante.

- Su mamá no está aquí – respondió Ichigo vagamente, y era cierto. Nadie sabía nada acerca del pasado de Rukia, ni siquiera ella misma.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene? – preguntó alguien.

- Eeee… no lo sé, seis… ocho. Algo así – respondió con fastidio.

¡Qué clase de padre era ese que ni siquiera sabía la edad de su hija! pensaron todos. Algunos chicos lo miraron horrorizados y movieron la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Y vive contigo? – volvieron a preguntar.

- Sí – respondió seco. Por alguna razón, aquello parecía una entrevista o interrogación policial, pues sentía muchos ojos acusadores mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Puedo cargarla? – preguntó otro. Uno de los más jóvenes de su clase, que a Ichigo le recordaba un poco a Hanatarou. – Me gustan mucho los bebés.

- No – respondió cortante. No dejaría que alguien desconocido tocara a la pelinegra, además que estaba seguro que Byakuya lo mataría si se enteraba que lo había permitido.

- ¡Qué valiente eres Kurosaki-kun! – exclamó otro chico, con ojos brillantes – ¡Criando a tu hija tú solo mientras sigues estudiando!

- ¡Ya dije que no es mi hija! – gritó Ichigo exasperado. Rukia lo miró con ojos brillantes y comenzó a llorar. Ichigo se sintió culpable y a la vez asustado al ver la mirada de Inoue así que tomó a Rukia y la cargó tratando de calmarla.

Ahora toda la cafetería estaba pendiente del muchacho de cabello naranja que mecía no muy suavemente a esa pequeña bebé. Ichigo no les prestó atención, pues toda su energía estaba concentrada en calmar a Rukia. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como su corazón se arrugaba cada vez que la pequeña lloraba. Mientras la mecía su cara mostró una expresión de ternura que sus compañeros jamás pensaron ver algún día y quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¿Creen que en verdad no sea su hija? – preguntó uno de los chicos en un susurro.

- Pero mira como cuida de ella. No creo que la cuide tanto si no lo fuera – respondió otro.

- Pienso lo mismo. Además, ¿por qué la traería si no lo es?

- Y mira su cara. Fíjate en como la mira.

Los cuchicheos eran cada vez más intensos, pero Ichigo seguía en su tarea y no se detuvo hasta que Rukia al fin se calmó.

- Ella no es mi hija – comentó al fin, sentándose nuevamente.

- ¿Y quién es entonces? – preguntó Takagi, quien al parecer era el más interesado en saberlo.

- Es…es la hermana de un…amigo... ¡senpai! – se apuró en corregir, pues esa última respuesta sonaba un poco más real a la relación entre Byakuya y él.

- ¿Y por qué estás cuidándola tú?

- Es una buena pregunta – respondió Ichigo cerrando los ojos en una pose pensativa, mientras tomaba su bolso y el canguro - ¡Ishida, cuéntales! - exclamó y antes que pudieran reaccionar, desapareció.

Inoue, Chad e Ishida quedaron sentados en la cafetería con una gotita cayendo por sus cabezas, mientras el resto de muchachos trataba de entender lo que había ocurrido.

- o -

Ishida trató de inventar la excusa más creíble para explicar el por qué Ichigo estaba cuidando a la hermana pequeña de su supuesto senpai. Su explicación no lo convencía del todo, pero por suerte sus compañeros eran lo bastante idiotas e ingenuos como para creerla por completo.

Después de un rato, la multitud desapareció tan rápido como se había formado y los tres amigos se levantaron para ir a buscar a Ichigo.

- o -

- Incluso de bebé sigues fastidiándome – dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia, quien le sonrió sin ninguna razón. Ichigo se sonrojó y le sonrió de vuelta - ¿Qué haré contigo Rukia? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente. La pequeña volvió a sonreír y luego dio un gran bostezo.

Ichigo estaba sentado en el césped de uno de los jardines de la Universidad. Rukia estaba entre las piernas del shinigami y jugaba con algunas de las cosas del chico, pues el bolso que tenía sus cosas y juguetes había quedado en la cafetería. Solo esperaba que sus amigos lo tuvieran con ellos.

- Con que aquí estás – dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Eh? – Ichigo levantó la vista y se encontró con Sato, su compañera peliverde, pero de inmediato volvió a fijarse en Rukia quien jugaba ahora con las plantas.

- Estás muy pendiente de ella. – comentó – Te ves muy lindo. Me gustan los hombres así – dijo con voz seductora.

- ¡No te comas eso! – exclamó Ichigo al ver que Rukia había arrancado una planta y estaba a punto de echársela a la boca. No se había percatado que ya se había comido varias.

Sato se sintió ignorada y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso le estaba prestando más atención a esa niña que a ella? ¿Estaba loco? Ella ya se había enterado que la niña esa no era su hija, así que trataría de reanudar sus planes de conquista, sobre todo ahora que ese odioso de Ishida no estaba ahí para fastidiarla.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con ella? – se ofreció.

- ¡Vamos Rukia, escúpelo! – gritó, al darse cuenta que tenía la boca llena de hojas.

- Podría ayudarte con ella esta noche Kurosaki-kun.

-¡Escúpelo! – volvió a gritar, pero Rukia no le hacía caso. Al parecer, las había encontrado muy deliciosas. - ¡Enana maldita, escúpelo! – volvió a gritar.

Sato quedó sorprendida al escuchar a Ichigo hablarle así al bebé, pero conociendo su forma de ser, no debería haberse sorprendido tanto. Tampoco podía creer que Ichigo siguiera ignorándola de esa forma. Sin saber por qué, se sintió celosa de aquella niña que estaba acaparando toda la atención de Ichigo y frunció el ceño al verla.

- Vamos, coopera un poco niña – dijo ella, se acercó a la pelinegra y le abrió suavemente la boca para quitarle las hojas que había comido.

- Gracias – dijo Ichigo una vez que Rukia escupió lo que estaba comiendo.

- No te preocupes – dijo mirando fijamente a la pequeña, que por alguna razón le parecía familiar. Se acercó más y rozó levemente su pierna contra la de él, pero Ichigo no se percató. El viento estaba soplando más fuerte, así que tenía que irse pronto.

- Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que irme. – dijo levantándose.

Ella también se levantó, pero muy lento ya que llevaba un vestido bastante corto y no podía moverse con facilidad. Esperaba que Ichigo le tendiera la mano para ayudarla, pero el pelinaranja ni siquiera se dio cuenta pues estaba arropando a Rukia con una linda chamarra de ositos que Ishida le había hecho.

Sato se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Ichigo, quien volteó a verla sin ganas.

-Yo también me voy – dijo ella. – Nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun - y le extendió la mano para despedirse. Ichigo arqueó una ceja y le estrecho la mano, algo confundido. Los ojos de Rukia estaban fijos en Sato, quien también la miraba fijamente.

-Adiós Sato – dijo Ichigo y colgó a la pelinegra en el canguro que ya se había puesto.

- Descansa Kurosaki-kun – dijo – Tú también niña – añadió secamente, y al intentar acercar su mano para acariciar el rostro de Rukia, ésta la mordió.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Suéltala! – la regañó Ichigo y la pelinegra la soltó. Sato miró su mano y vio las marcas que dejaron las encías de Rukia con dos pequeñas marcas de dientes próximos a aparecer.

- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun – dijo tratando de sonreír – Solo es una niña.

- Bueno, nos vemos entonces – dijo sin más y se alejó sin siquiera mostrarse preocupado por su compañera de clases. Mientras caminaban, Rukia volvió a bostezar y se quedó dormida.

- o -

- ¿Dices que mordió a Sato-san? – preguntó Ishida divertido, mientras cosía otro traje para Rukia.

- Sí – respondió Ichigo, dando un bostezo – Pero no fue nada grave – añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya veo – comentó Ishida sonriendo. Ichigo arqueó una ceja al ver la expresión del quincy, pero no quiso decir nada. Estaba muy cansado y hambriento.

- ¡Lamento la demora! ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Inoue, dejando una olla con comida sobre la mesa. Nadie quiso atreverse a destapar la olla por miedo a ver su contenido. Al final, Chad se ofreció de voluntario y la destapó. Para sorpresa de todos, se trataba de un estofado normal así que comieron tranquilamente, saboreando por primera vez una comida normal hecha por Inoue.

**En algún lugar de Hueco Mundo.**

Dos extraños hollows caminaban cabizbajos a través del desierto.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- ¡Ese idiota de Vineich! – exclamó el otro - ¡Cómo se atreve a morir y a dejarnos aquí!

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

- No – respondió a secas – Ya no queda nada de él. No hay forma de revivirlo.

- ¿Y qué tal si…? Tal vez haya una forma. – dijo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó el otro.

- Déjame averiguar algo primero. Voy a salir por un par de días. ¡Quédate aquí y espera! ¿entendido? – exclamó, apuntándolo con un dedo.

- ¡No me des órdenes! – respondió dándole una patada que lo hizo caer de cara sobre la arena. – Solo no causes más problemas. – añadió, y se dio vuelta para caminar en otra dirección.

El hollow se sacudió la arena de la cara y comenzó a caminar. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

**En la Sociedad de Almas**

- Creo que esto es demasiado – dijo Renji cansadamente.

- ¿Dijiste algo Abarai-kun? – preguntó Ukitake volteando a verlo.

- Creo que… - en ese momento Byakuya apareció en el jardín – No, no, no es nada – dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Byakuya.

- Sí – respondió el pelirrojo dando un gran suspiro. La Senkaimon se abrió y Renji dio un paso dentro de ella, cargando un enorme saco.

- ¡Esperen! – se escuchó una voz que corría hacia ellos.

Matsumoto venía corriendo a toda prisa, cargando un pequeño paquete entre sus brazos. De un salto ingresó a la Senkaimon y se paró al lado de Renji, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Ciérrenla! ¡Ciérrenla! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! – los apuró Matsumoto.

- Ya sabes que hacer – dijo Byakuya y Renji asintió.

La Senkaimon se estaba cerrando cuando Hitsugaya apareció corriendo en el jardín del sexto escuadrón. Al verlo, Matsumoto tembló y se escondió tras Renji. El capitán peliblanco dio un salto y estiró su mano para tratar de detener la puerta, pero no lo logró. Poco antes que la puerta se cerrara pudo ver como la cabeza de Matsumoto asomaba por detrás de la espalda de Renji y al ver su sonrisa burlona muchas venitas palpitantes aparecieron en su cabeza.

Ukitake sonrió y Byakuya solo cerró los ojos.

- ¡MATSUMOTOOOO! – gritó el peliblanco menor.

Otra vez su teniente se le había escapado.

* * *

**jojojo... Rukia la mordelona XD jajaja... me dio risa escribir esa parte! Pero Sato se lo merecia, miren que coquetearle a Ichigo frente a ella! XD jaja.**

**Tambien me dio risa cuando Ichigo escapa y deja a Ishida para responder el por qué estaba cuidando de Rukia... jajajaj**

**Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Matta nee**

**Matta nee :)**


	5. Capítulo 5: Guardianes

**Holaaa! Aqui onee-chan reportándose :) como pasaron la navidad? Ojala que la hayan disfrutado al maximo junto a sus familias y amigos... Ahora se viene el año nuevo. No puedo creer lo rápido que paso el 2013... pero bueno :)**

**Bueno, como prometí, aquí esta el quinto capitulo de esta historia. Ojala les guste. De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen muuuuy feliz :3 nyaaaaa**

**De nuevo aclarar que Bleach no me pertenece :P **

**La proxima vez q suba un nuevo capi sera 2014 :O jojoj. Nos vemos el proximo año. jejeje. Feliz año nuevo adelantado! Exito y bendiciones para todos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: **GUARDIANES

**Más tarde, ese mismo día en casa de Inoue.**

– ¡Ah! ¡N-no te molestes Ishida-kun! Yo puedo hacerlo. – exclamó Inoue al ver como Ishida lavaba los platos que acababan de usar.

– No te preocupes Inoue-san. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

– Pero…

– Tranquila Inoue, déjalo. – dijo Ichigo dando un bostezo. – Se le da muy bien el lavar los platos. Creo que serás un buen esposo Ishida. – se burló, el quincy solo se ruborizó y permaneció en silencio.

– Ichigo, tú también ayuda. – le dijo Chad, arrojándole varias frazadas y futones.

Ichigo entonces reparó en que era el único que estaba cómodamente sentado sobre uno de los cojines, en una pose de amo y señor de aquella casa, viendo como trabajaban sus sirvientes. Algo avergonzado se levantó y llevó los futones hacia un rincón de la sala.

– Oye, ¿segura que es buena idea que nos quedemos? – preguntó Ichigo.

– No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, no es problema. – respondió Inoue. – Será divertido y así todos podemos cuidar a Kuchiki-san y partir a clases mañana temprano. – comentó, acercándose a ver a la pequeña shinigami dormía tranquilamente sobre uno de los cojines.

Los tres chicos se quedarían a dormir por esa noche en casa de Inoue, pues Urahara tenía que hacer un inventario de la tienda y con todo el escándalo que seguramente habría, le sería imposible a Rukia el poder dormir y por consiguiente, a Ichigo también.

Al principio Ichigo había decidido irse a su casa, a pesar que Byakuya lo había prohibido y seguramente le haría pagar muy caro su atrevimiento, pero había decidido arriesgarse y rezar por que nunca se enterara.

Inoue entonces le ofreció alojamiento en su casa y para que Ichigo no se sintiera tan incómodo decidió invitar a los demás. A pesar del hecho que una mujer que vive sola recibiera de pronto a tres hombres en su casa no era muy bien visto para los demás, para ella no era problema. Los cuatro eran muy buenos amigos y después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el dormir una noche bajo su mismo techo era lo de menos, además que ahora más que nunca tenían que estar unidos por el bien de la pequeña shinigami.

Después de pensarlo un poco Ichigo decidió aceptar. Era una buena idea, pues así aprovechaba para descansar un poco y a la vez mantenía a Rukia bien cuidada y alejada del loco de su padre. Ishida en cambio, se mostró más incómodo ante la idea, pero al final acabó accediendo, principalmente por los gritos e insistencia de Ichigo.

- o -

La casa ya estaba limpia y ordenada. De hecho, tan limpia que el piso casi parecía un espejo. Ichigo se sentía más agotado todavía y miraba molesto al malvado dictador de la limpieza que lo obligó a punta de golpes, a realizar todo ese trabajo.

El pelinaranja quería arrastrarse hacia el rincón donde habían implementado los futones, desplomarse sobre ellos y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía varias cosas que hacer antes.

- o -

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, cada uno concentrado en algo diferente. Ichigo leía los apuntes de su clase, aunque por más que leía, no le quedaba nada grabado y de vez en cuando se daba un golpe en la cabeza para tratar de despertar a sus neuronas; Inoue jugaba con Rukia quien había despertado hace poco y miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa; Chad también leía su libro de apuntes e Ishida sostenía un block donde dibujaba los bocetos de los próximos trajes que confeccionaría para su pequeña amiga.

– ¿Cuántos más piensas hacer? – preguntó Ichigo arqueando una ceja al ver como Ishida seguía concentradísimo en sus dibujos, que cada vez eran más.

–No lo sé, tengo muchas ideas todavía. – respondió.

–Solo no te vuelvas loco. – le aconsejó. – Ella no necesita tanta ropa. – añadió, fijándose en la pila de pequeñas prendas que estaban al lado del quincy.

– ¡Qué estás diciendo Kurosaki-kun! – exclamó Inoue mirándolo fijamente. – Kuchiki-san necesita toda la ropa posible, y los diseños de Ishida-kun son muy hermosos y se le ven muy bien.

– ¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó el quincy con los ojos brillantes.

– ¡Claro que sí! – respondió ella con ganas. – El último que hiciste, ese traje de ovejita es muy muy muy hermoso. Te quedó perfecto. – añadió con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes por la emoción. – Ya quiero ver los demás. – añadió sonriente.

– Apenas termine los bosquejos comenzaré. – dijo inflando el pecho. – Mira, creo que este se le verá muy bien, ¿no crees? – y le extendió el block para mostrarle un dibujo de un pequeño traje con diseño de abejita.

– ¡Wow! – exclamó Inoue. - ¡Es precioso! ¿Qué opinas Kuchiki-san? – le preguntó a la bebé enseñándole el block. Rukia abrió los ojos como si en realidad comprendiera lo que significaba aquel dibujo y sonrió con muchas ganas.

– Creo que le gusta. – comentó Chad.

– Claro que sí. – dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes, sintiéndose orgulloso que su amiga aprobara sus modelos.

Inoue cambió la hoja pensando que venían más diseños, pero solo encontró con el color blanco del papel. Cerró el block y lo dejó sobre la mesa, activando la curiosidad de Rukia quien había quedado frente a él. La pequeña estiró sus brazos y con sus manos comenzó a recorrer la tapa del block, sintiendo su textura y maravillándose ante ella. Ishida la observó atentamente por un rato y comprendiendo su deseo, abrió el block en una hoja en blanco y le extendió el lápiz que estaba usando.

La pequeña shinigami apenas podía sostener el lápiz entre sus pequeños dedos, pero con toda la coordinación que alguien de su edad podía tener, comenzó a dar suaves trazos a través de la hoja de papel. Cada vez que terminaba una línea, daba una pequeña carcajada, como si se sintiera satisfecha de su obra de arte y miraba a los demás en busca de su aprobación.

Todos la miraban atentamente y también reían cada vez que ella carcajeaba.

Después de unos minutos, pareció aburrirse del dibujo. Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con algunos de sus juguetes, unos pequeños muñecos de goma con forma de Menos Grande que Urahara le había dado. En opinión del rubio, aquellos muñecos pronto serían el juguete más popular para bebés en la Sociedad de Almas.

– ¡Que linda! – exclamó Inoue viendo la hoja de papel. – ¡Kuchiki-san hizo su primer dibujo! – la pelinaranja sonrió de oreja a oreja y estrechó a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

– Es muy inteligente. – comentó Ishida. – Sabía perfectamente cómo usar el lápiz.

– Creo que ahora dibuja mejor que antes. – se burló Ichigo al ver todos los palotes y rayas que la pelinegra había hecho. – Al menos ya no hay ningún conejo estúpido. – Rukia lo miró atentamente y le sonrió, como si se alegrara por el elogio hacia sus dibujos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, pues se sintió nervioso ante su mirada. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso esperaba que fuera a responderle?

Rukia entonces tocó de nuevo el block que seguía sobre la mesa y le dio varios golpecitos, sin dejar de ver a Ichigo en ningún instante. El pelinaranja no entendía lo que quería y miraba confundido a los demás, pidiendo ayuda. Inoue tampoco entendía y le hacía preguntas a Rukia, también esperando que ella le respondiera.

– Creo que quiere darte el dibujo que hizo. – dijo Ishida al fin.

– ¿Qué?

– Es cierto Ichigo. – afirmó Chad. – Tienes que aceptarlo.

– ¿Para qué quiero yo esa hoja con palotes? – respondió y se encogió de hombros.

– Tonto. – dijeron Chad e Ishida al unísono y suspiraron. Rukia dejó de insistir y volvió a jugar con los muñecos Menos Grande.

Cada uno volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía anteriormente, menos Ichigo quien ahora no despegaba la vista de la pequeña shinigami que jugaba muy animada con Inoue. La pequeña de pronto se sintió observada y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de Ichigo que la veían fijamente. Rukia le sonrió sin ningún motivo y le extendió los brazos para que la cargara, pero el shinigami solo volteó en otra dirección para ocultar su cara sonrojada.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Ichigo volviera a prestar atención a la bebé, quien seguía con sus pequeños brazos extendidos hacia él. Ichigo se vio derrotado, suspiró y se acercó hacia Inoue para tomar a Rukia de entre sus brazos.

- o -

El timbre sonó de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos, pues Inoue no esperaba visitas y mucho menos a esa hora.

– Me pregunto quién será. – comentó Inoue y corrió a abrir la puerta. Mientras todos la acompañaban con la mirada hacia la entrada, Ichigo aprovechó para abrir el block. Dio un vistazo a sus amigos para cerciorarse que no lo veían y en un rápido movimiento arrancó la hoja en la que Rukia había hecho su obra maestra, la dobló y la guardó entre las páginas de uno de sus libros. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos y al notar que seguían mirando hacia la puerta respiró tranquilamente.

Claro que Ishida lo había visto todo. Sus ojos no se perdían ningún detalle de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

El quincy sonrió y suspiró. ¿Por qué era que Ichigo siempre actuaba de esa forma? Tratando de ocultar algo que todo el mundo sabía. Volvió a suspirar y a sonreír. Ya tenía otra cosa con la que fastidiar a Ichigo.

Inoue llegó a la puerta y al abrirla, una figura negra se abalanzó sobre ella cayendo pesadamente al piso. Las personas en la sala se levantaron de golpe y se prepararon para cualquier cosa, pero al ver a los visitantes misteriosos, abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

– ¡Aaayyy! ¡Rangiku-san! – se quejaba Inoue en el suelo – ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?

– ¡Vinimos a verlos! – exclamó Matsumoto, soltando a Inoue de su abrazo y levantándose. – ¡Rukia! ¡Rukiaaa, ¿dónde estáaas?! – gritó con voz cantarina, mirando a su alrededor.

– No grites Rangiku-san. – dijo Renji frunciendo el ceño y entrando en la casa. – Podría estar dormida. Además, ¿por qué la llamas si como si fuera a contestarte? Sabes que no puede hablar. – Matsumoto se cubrió la boca y rió torpemente, pues se le había ido ese pequeño detalle.

Ishida se había acercado a ellos y ayudó a Inoue a levantarse del suelo. La pelinaranja los hizo pasar a la sala y tras cerrar la puerta corrió a la cocina a preparar té y algunos bocadillos.

- o -

Ambos tenientes se sentaron a un lado de Ichigo. Matsumoto en un rápido movimiento le quitó a Rukia de los brazos y comenzó a jugar con ella y hacerle gracias para que la pequeña riera.

Inoue les sirvió té a todos y comenzaron a platicar sobre varias cosas. Renji les contó que el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo ahora había comenzado un estudio referente a la situación de Rukia.

Ichigo e Ishida escuchaban incrédulos y desconfiados ante la idea que ese loco de Kurotsuchi decidiera investigar la situación. Sin duda tramaba algo y conociéndolo, no sería nada bueno.

– El capitán Kurotsuchi se veía muy emocionado, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó a Matsumoto, ella asintió. – Creo que era primera vez que el oía de algo así y los ojos le brillaban. Lo primero que dijo era que quería que le llevaran a Rukia de inmediato para que pudiera examinarla detalladamente. – Ichigo e Ishida se tensaron al oír aquello. – Pero mi capitán lo paró enseguida. – añadió Renji inflando el pecho. – Le dijo que ni siquiera se atreviera a pensarlo, que conociera su lugar o algo así. La verdad no presté mucha atención. – reconoció dando un ligero temblor. – El ambiente estaba tan tenso que casi no se podía respirar.

– Es cierto. – afirmó Matsumoto. – Estuve a punto de huir por la ventana. – dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Ustedes estaban ahí? – preguntó Chad.

– Sí. – contestó Renji. – El capitán comandante nos llamó para ser testigos del asunto de Rukia.

– Ya veo.

Las horas avanzaban lentamente mientras la conversación seguía amenamente.

- o -

– Y a todo esto, ¿por qué están aquí? – preguntó Ichigo de pronto, pues se le había olvidado preguntarlo antes.

– ¿Por qué crees tonto? – contestó Renji. – Vinimos a darte una mano, ya sabes, el capitán quiere que esté pendiente de Rukia.

– ¿Y por qué esta Rangiku-san contigo? – cuestionó el pelinaranja. Era lógico que Renji estuviera ahí, pero no creía que Hitsugaya hubiera enviado a Matsumoto para ayudarlo.

– Ella solo se escapó. – respondió Renji, como si fuera algo de lo más común. La aludida ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo, si no que guiñó un ojo en señal de afirmación.

– Se ve muy bien Ichigo. – comentó la rubia sonriendo. – Se ve saludable y feliz.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. – Desde luego que está bien.

– Eso es bueno Ichigo. – comentó Renji. – Para ella y para ti. – añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡Oh, qué lindo! – exclamó la teniente al ver la chamarra de osito que usaba Rukia. – ¡Qué hermosa se ve con esa ropa! ¿Dónde la compraron?

– No la compramos Rangiku-san, la hizo Ishida-kun. – respondió Inoue. – ¡Ishida-kun es el mejor! – dijo, tomando los brazos de Ishida y levantándolos. La cara del quincy se volvió completamente roja y su respiración se entrecortó. – Le hizo ropa muy linda a Kuchiki-san. – añadió Inoue sonriente.

– ¿En serio? Pues te quedaron hermosas. Eres muy talentoso Ishida.

– Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que traen ahí? – preguntó Ishida apuntando a los paquetes que habían quedado tirados en la entrada, mientras trataba de volver a su color normal.

– Ah, unas cosas de la Sociedad de Almas.

– ¿Cosas? – preguntó Chad. – ¿Qué cosas?

– Cosas. – respondió Matsumoto. – Si quieren, pueden echar un vistazo.

Chad e Inoue volaron para tomar los paquetes y acercarlos a la mesita central donde estaban todos. La pelinaranja abrió el paquete más grande primero y de su contenido sacó muchas cosas para Rukia: varios juguetes que parecían carísimos; hermosos y diminutos kimonos del tamaño preciso para ella; almohadas de delicado algodón; cobijas de la más fina seda; más juguetes; pequeños adornos para el cabello; un moisés de color blanco con cintas violetas y finalmente, un enorme peluche de Chappy.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Ichigo, sorprendido.

– Cosas para Rukia. – contestó Renji rodando los ojos. – No creo que pienses que ese moisés es para ti. – se burló.

– Idiota, me refiero a quien lo envió. – se defendió. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de quien lo había enviado? Solo fijándose en la calidad de aquellas cosas, la respuesta resultaba obvia.

– Falta algo más. – dijo Inoue, hurgando en el fondo del paquete. – Aquí está. – dijo y sacó un enorme peluche del Embajador de Algas.

A Ichigo y Renji les cayó una gotita por la cabeza, ninguno de los dos esperaba ver eso.

– Oh, con que fue Byakuya. – dijo Ichigo, con cara de haber descubierto uno de los misterios del universo.

– Claro que fue él, idiota. – lo regañó Renji. – ¿Quién más creías? – aunque claro, todavía no salía de la sorpresa por ver esa cosa que a su capitán parecía volver loco.

Ambos shinigamis no entendían como a un hombre adulto y tan serio como Byakuya podía gustarle ese extraño muñeco deforme del Embajador de Algas. Eso sin duda era un tema digno de estudio para el capitán Kurotsuchi.

– Mira Rukia. – dijo Renji, tomándola de los brazos de Matsumoto. – Esto es para ti. – el pelirrojo acercó a la bebé al centro de la mesa para que pudiera ver mejor sus nuevos juguetes y regalos.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos encantada ante esos dos enormes peluches. Estiró sus pequeños brazos y se abrazó fuertemente a una de las manos del Embajador de Algas, sin intención de soltarlo. Renji acercó el deforme peluche hacia ella, quien quedó maravillada y sonreía alegremente.

"_Debí suponerlo" _pensó Ichigo. Era obvio que a Rukia le gustaría ese peluche deforme, siendo que era una creación de su adorado hermano.

– Son cosas muy lindas. – dijo Inoue. – Kuchiki-san se verá preciosa con este kimono en miniatura, ¿no crees Ishida-kun? – a Ishida le brillaron los ojos por la emoción. No se le había ocurrido hacerle un kimono a Rukia, y ahora que había visto uno tan hermoso como ese, intentaría confeccionar uno que fuera igual o superior. Se había propuesto un desafío y tenía que lograrlo.

Rukia dio un gran bostezo, ganando la atención de todos. Ya era muy tarde, tenían que irse a dormir para ir a clases al día siguiente.

- o -

Renji y Matsumoto se auto-invitaron a quedarse con Inoue y ella aceptó gustosa. Nunca había tenido a tantas personas en su casa y se sentía muy feliz de poder alojar a todos sus amigos.

Matsumoto dormiría con Inoue en su habitación y desde luego, con Rukia, quien estrenaría su nuevo moisés.

- o -

Las mujeres dormían tranquilamente en la habitación. Rukia de vez en cuando se movía y rezongaba, pero luego volvía a dormir acompañada de sus dos adorables peluches.

Mientras, en la sala, los cuatro chicos dormían desparramados entre los futones colocados a lo largo del suelo. Ichigo y Renji estaban uno al lado del otro y entre sueños se dieron varios golpes, pues ambos parecían competir en quien se movía más.

**Al día siguiente.**

– ¿Habrá sido buena idea dejarla ahí? – se preguntó Ichigo.

– Ella estará bien Kurosaki. – le respondió Ishida. – Estará con Abarai y Matsumoto-san, ellos la cuidarán bien.

– Creo que sí. – dijo Ichigo no muy convencido. – Me pregunto si sabrán lo que tienen que hacer. Ellos no saben nada sobre cuidar niños.

– Creo que lo harán mejor que tú. – se burló el quincy. – No te preocupes, Matsumoto-san es una mujer, seguro que tiene ese instinto maternal del que todos hablan. Y ya sabes que Abarai adora a Kuchiki-san, no dejará que nada malo le pase. – ese "adora" no le gustó para nada a Ichigo, quien solo frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Renji? No, claro que no.

Reconocía que a veces sentía una especie de "envidia" hacia la relación de Renji y Rukia, o se sentía en desventaja con él, pues no creía conocer a la enana tanto como el chico de cabello rojo, pero todo eso llegaba hasta ahí. Nunca quiso asociarlo a nada más. Hasta ahora.

"_¡Despierta Ichigo!" _se dijo a sí mismo. _"Rukia ahora es un bebé. No pienses cosas raras"_

Ishida lo veía de reojo y sonreía. Ichigo era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su hueca cabeza en ese preciso momento, pero para no hacerlo sentir peor, no quiso decir nada. Al menos por ahora.

- o -

La segunda clase ya había acabado, Ishida e Ichigo caminaban hacia la biblioteca de la universidad para pedir algunos libros que necesitaban.

– ¡Kurosaki! – lo llamó una voz, que para desgracia reconoció de inmediato.

– ¡Vámonos! – dijo Ichigo a su amigo. – Después podemos volver. – y ambos apuraron el paso para escapar.

– ¡Kurosaki! – volvieron a llamarlo.

De pronto, se vieron rodeados por el mismo grupo de curiosos del día anterior. Ichigo no se explicaba cómo era que aparecían tan rápido que él ni siquiera podía sentirlos.

– Kurosaki, ¿por qué hoy no vienes con tu hija? – preguntó Kamiki, el valiente que nunca parecía notar cuan a menudo peligraba su vida al soltar preguntas impertinentes. Sin embargo esta vez su suerte se había acabado y la respuesta a su pregunta llegó con forma de golpe, estrellándose contra su cara.

– ¡Ya les dije que no es mi hija! – dijo Ichigo furioso. Ya se había cansado de dar explicaciones. Ahora, los haría entender a punta de golpes.

– ¿En dónde está ahora? – preguntó Takagi, quien seguía en su rol de líder del grupo de preguntones molestos.

– Unos amigos la están cuidando. – respondió con simpleza.

– Oh, ya veo. – la voz del chico se escuchó triste, lo que llamó la atención de los muchachos.

– ¿Por qué te interesa que viniera hoy, Takagi-kun? – preguntó Ishida.

– No sé, es solo que es divertido verla. – respondió. – Es muy linda y tierna, casi parece una muñequita. Me imagino que cuando Rukia-chan crezca tendrá muchos pretendientes. – comentó riendo.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Si ese tonto tenía ese pensamiento acerca de ella, entonces jamás se la presentaría una vez que volviera a su estado normal. ¡Jamás!

– ¿Mañana la traerás? – preguntó Arima, otro de los curiosos.

– No lo sé.

– Me gustaría verla. – dijo otro de los muchachos, el que Ichigo no podía recordar su nombre por más que lo intentara, pues la imagen y el nombre de Hanatarou siempre se le venían a la mente. – ¿Podría cargarla mañana Kurosaki? – le pidió. – Tengo dos hermanos y de verdad soy muy bueno con los niños. Esa es la razón por la que quiero ser pediatra. – comentó mirando al cielo y sonriendo.

– Dije que no. No insistas Nº2-san. – le respondió, bautizando al muchacho por ese "nombre".

– ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó el chico confundido, que por cierto se llamaba Sasaki.

– Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos. – dijo Ishida, cortando la conversación. – Nos veremos luego.

Ichigo lo siguió y ambos se refugiaron al interior de la biblioteca.

- o -

– Vaya, creo que Kuchiki-san está ganando más atención de la que creí. – comentó Ishida mientras caminaban hacia su tercera y última clase del día.

– No me lo recuerdes. – dijo Ichigo entre dientes. – Pero por lo menos hoy nadie la molestará. Ni a mí tampoco. – suspiró aliviado.

Seguían caminando por los amplios pasillos del campus. Algunos alumnos volteaban para verlos y los murmullos eran cualquier cosa menos murmullos. A esa hora, ya casi toda su facultad sabía que Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una supuesta hija.

"_Maldito Takagi" _pensaba Ichigo. Tal vez, dentro de unos días, un silencioso shinigami se encargaría de darle su merecido a ese idiota chismoso.

- o -

– Ichigooo… – se escuchó un susurro cerca de donde caminaban ambos chicos. – Ichigooo…

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ichigo mirando a los alrededores. – ¿Escuchaste eso Ishida? – preguntó. El quincy agudizó el oído y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo.

– ¡ICHIGO! – gritó Matsumoto apareciendo de un arbusto y casi matando del susto a los dos chicos.

– ¡Qué diablos haces Rangiku-san! – gritó Ichigo, pálido por el sobresalto y sus gritos ganaron toda la atención de los alumnos que caminaban cerca de él.

– Los estaba buscando. – respondió con una mueca. – Vamos, Rukia nos espera.

– ¿Rukia está aquí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido. – ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

– Vinimos a conocer tu universidad. – respondió ella. – Es enorme.

– ¿En dónde está Kuchiki-san? – preguntó Ishida.

– Renji la tiene, no se preocupen. Nos encontramos con Orihime y Chad y nos llevaron a comer a la cafetería, hay cosas muy deliciosas ahí. – dijo con los ojos brillantes. – Pero creo que prefiero la comida de Orihime. – añadió relamiéndose los labios, soñando con las exquisiteces que preparaba su amiga. Ichigo e Ishida la miraban boquiabiertos. ¡Cómo podía comer esas cosas y seguir viviendo! Aunque debían reconocer que últimamente Inoue cocinaba cosas bastante normales.

– Vamos con ellos. – sentenció Ichigo, quien por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo dejándola con Renji, pues sentía que se avecinaban problemas.

- o -

– Demasiado tarde. – se quejó Ichigo, una vez que pudieron visualizar la cafetería.

Renji estaba sentado en una de las mesas, acompañado por Chad e Inoue y alrededor de ellos, el mismo pelotón de curiosos más un par de miembros nuevos. Definitivamente no era algo bueno. Si Rukia antes llamaba la atención, ahora sumarle al pelirrojo con cara de malas pulgas que la cargaba solo lo empeoraba aún más.

Ichigo caminó hacia ellos con paso decidido seguido por Ishida y Matsumoto.

– ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – preguntó el pelinaranja al grupo de curiosos, quienes miraron asustados en su dirección.

– Nada. – respondió Takagi. – Acabamos de llegar, ¿no es cierto?

– Es cierto. – respondió Inoue.

Rukia estaba sentada sobre la mesa y jugaba con sus juguetes, mientras era observada atentamente por todos.

– ¿También estás cuidando a Rukia-chan? – preguntó Takagi mirando hacia Renji. – ¿De dónde la conoces?

– Es mi amiga, y la hermana de mi capitán. – respondió con simpleza. Ichigo e Ishida se tensaron. ¡Cómo podía Renji ser tan descuidado y decir esas cosas!

– ¿Capitán? – preguntó Takagi confundido y el pelirrojo solo asintió.

"_¿Acaso pertenece al ejército o algo así?"_ se preguntaban todos.

Tenían que admitir que la cara de ese chico pelirrojo era muy atemorizante y parecía propia de alguien que vive luchando y le gusta golpear a los demás, en cierto grado era muy parecida a la de Ichigo. La teoría del ejército quedó aceptada sin mayores problemas, pero, ¿cómo podía ser amigo de un bebé? Inoue también les había dicho lo mismo el día anterior y si ya habían quedado confundidos con eso, ahora era peor.

¿Acaso los dos estaban locos? ¿Qué clase de adulto es amigo de un bebé? Había algo extraño en toda la situación y Takagi no descansaría hasta averiguar que era. Por otra parte, había otra cosa que le causaba curiosidad.

– Con que es la hermana de tu capitán. – comentó sin más. Ichigo e Ishida suspiraron aliviados que Takagi no quisiera indagar más. – Pero ¿por qué tú también la estás cuidando? – Renji le dio una desconfiada mirada al chico castaño. Kamiki se acercó a ellos y asintió, él también quería preguntar lo mismo.

– Porque mi capitán me lo pidió. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa. La palabra "pedir" sonaba demasiado amable para Byakuya. ¡En realidad se lo había ordenado! Claro que de todas formas él pensaba en ayudar a cuidar a su amiga, pues siempre estaría ahí para ella, aunque fuera en una situación tan extraña como esta. – Él no puede cuidarla ahora, tiene mucho trabajo. – respondió con simpleza. Rukia miró a Renji y le sonrió entregándole uno de sus juguetes. El pelirrojo también le sonrió y comenzó a jugar con ella.

– ¿Prefiere su trabajo antes que ella? – la voz de Kamiki sonaba indignada. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. – ¡¿Qué clase de hermano es ese?!¡Qué desgraciado! – gritó furioso. – ¡Dejando a su pequeña hermana al cuidado de cualquier idiota antes de hacerse responsable él mismo!

– ¡HEY! – gritaron Ichigo y Renji al mismo tiempo, dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. Kamiki cayó de espaldas y dos enormes chichones aparecieron en su cabeza y despidiendo humo.

Renji lo golpeó porque no podía permitir que un estúpido chico humano se atreviera a insultar o a tratar de irresponsable al hombre a quien más admiraba y deseaba superar en el mundo, cuando no sabía nada de las verdaderas circunstancias. Ichigo en cambio lo golpeó para defenderse él mismo, porque Kamiki se había atrevido a decirle idiota. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Con todo lo que se esmeraba en cuidar de Rukia!

Obviamente Kamiki no sabía nada de la situación, por lo que podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero, ¿decirle idiota? Eso no. Ese atrevimiento se pagaba con un golpe.

El resto de curiosos miraba la situación con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ese sujeto pelirrojo se veía todavía más agresivo que Ichigo. Se preguntaban como el hermano de aquella niña podía confiar en dejarla al cuidado de esos salvajes.

En eso parecieron recién percatarse de la presencia de Matsumoto que seguía de pie. Poco faltó para que los chicos babearan ante la perfección de su cuerpo, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Acaso sería ella la madre de la pequeña? ¿Sería por eso que estaba ahí? No se parecían en nada, pero aquella mujer se veía más adulta que ellos, así que bien podía serlo.

Querían preguntarle, pero nadie se atrevía. Si ella no era su madre, lo más probable era que se sintiera ofendida y tal vez terminarían igual que Kamiki: inconsciente en el suelo. Todos pedían que Kamiki despertara pronto para que se atreviera a preguntarle, pues era el experto en soltar comentarios sin pensar y ya debería estar acostumbrado a los golpes.

– Renji, ¿Rukia ya comió? – preguntó Matsumoto acercándose a ellos. La sensualidad de su voz provocó un escalofrío en los chicos alrededor de ella, que la observaban como si fuera una visión.

– Sí. – respondió el teniente. – Creo que tenía mucha hambre. – añadió sonriendo.

Ichigo, Ishida y Matsumoto se sentaron en las bancas que quedaban libres, mientras los curiosos seguían parados frente a ellos.

Rukia seguía jugando con sus muñecos y al agitar uno, la cabeza del Menos Grande salió volando hacia una esquina. La pequeña shinigami vio su juguete roto y sus ojitos se aguaron. Ichigo se tensó de inmediato. No le gustaba verla llorar. Sentía como se arrugaba esa extraña masa que la gente llama corazón y le despertaba muchos sentimientos extraños.

Sasaki, el doble de Hanatarou según Ichigo, se apresuró a buscarlo y pegó la cabeza de nuevo al juguete. Se lo quedó viendo extrañado por unos instantes antes de entregárselo.

"_¡Qué cosas tan extrañas tiene!"_ pensó. Primero un canguro con una calavera y ahora esos muñecos de… de monstruos. Sasaki se acercó y le entregó el juguete a Rukia, quien al verlo le sonrió muy contenta y le extendió los brazos para que la cargara.

Sasaki sonrió complacido y la tomó en brazos. No importaba que Ichigo casi le mostrara los dientes, la pequeña le había dado permiso y eso era suficiente. El chico comenzó a mecerla de un lado a otro y Rukia reía feliz. Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a correr. Ahora Rukia reía a carcajadas, se divertía mucho al sentirse sacudida de esa forma.

El resto de sus compañeros lo miraba sonriente. En verdad tenía talento con los niños. Ichigo en cambio se sentía nervioso. Ir corriendo con un bebé no era algo muy seguro.

Iba cada vez más rápido cuando pisó una de sus agujetas que llevaba suelta y se tropezó. Sasaki se fue hacia adelante violentamente, mientras Rukia se le soltaba de los brazos y abría los ojos, muy asustada.

Las seis personas sentadas en la mesa abrieron los ojos, horrorizados. En solo un instante, se levantaron disparados de sus asientos para atrapar a Rukia que volaba frente a ellos.

- o -

Los humanos presentes no se dieron cuenta en qué momento Ichigo y los demás se levantaron y aparecieron a su lado. En solo un parpadeo Ishida ya estaba en posición y atrapó a Rukia con suavidad. La pequeña estaba muy asustada y lloraba, pero el quincy pudo calmarla sin mayores problemas. Chad e Inoue se acercaron a él para entregarle a Rukia uno de sus juguetes y distraerla.

Una vez que Ishida la atrapó, todos respiraron aliviados y llegó el turno de Sasaki. El chico tenía la cara de roja producto del golpe y sentía como Ichigo y los demás aplastaban uno de sus pies sobre su pecho.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Ten más cuidado! – le gritó Ichigo furioso. – ¡Por poco y se mata!

– ¡Bastardo! ¡Agradece que no le ocurrió nada! – gritó Renji. – A la próxima te mataré, ¿me entiendes?

– Pequeño idiota. – la voz de Matsumoto era un poco más calmada, pero sus ojos también despedían llamas. – ¿Te das cuenta lo que pudo ocurrir? – preguntó.

Como pudo, Sasaki se liberó de las opresoras pisadas y se arrodilló frente a ellos e inclinó su cabeza. En verdad se sentía terrible. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si Ishida no la hubiera atrapado.

– Pe-perdón. – se disculpó. – Lo siento mucho, de verdad. – y volvió a inclinar su cabeza. – Lo siento mucho.

Ichigo y los demás lo miraban muy enojados, pero así como enfurecieron en un instante, así también se les fue la rabia. El chico no lo había hecho a propósito, eso era obvio y por fortuna a Rukia no le había pasado nada. Tampoco les resultaba muy agradable tener a un chico arrodillado frente a ellos. Lo mejor era olvidarlo, así que todos se agacharon a su nivel y le dieron una no muy suave palmada en el hombro para indicarle que ya todo estaba bien.

Sasaki les sonrió agradecido y cuando iba a levantarse, sintió dos fuertes golpes en su cabeza que lo hicieron caer de espaldas al suelo, al igual que su amigo Kamiki, quien por cierto, todavía no se despertaba.

– No creías que te ibas a ir sin castigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ichigo sonriendo maliciosamente, Renji a su lado también sonreía.

– N-no. Claro que no. – respondió nervioso. Renji se acercó a él y Sasaki cerró los ojos preparándose para otro golpe, pero en lugar de eso vio la mano extendida de Renji. Un poco asustado, tomó su mano y se levantó.

- o -

Takagi y los demás temblaban en un rincón como ardillas asustadas.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Por un momento aquellas personas parecían ser capaces de asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello de esa pequeña. Claro que el hecho que un idiota tire a un bebé frente a ti despierta las más intensas reacciones, pero aun así los sorprendió demasiado. Además la rapidez con la que actuaron, no era algo de una persona normal, era más bien como algo típico de alguien que está dispuesto a saltar frente a una bala para proteger a alguien.

"_Como si fueran guardaespaldas o algo así" _pensaron todos. Aunque sonaba ridículo, ¿qué bebé necesitaba guardaespaldas?

– O-oye, Kurosaki. – se atrevió a hablar Takagi. – Dime, ¿quiénes son esas personas? – preguntó refiriéndose a Renji y Matsumoto. Los tenientes lo escucharon y se acercaron a él.

– Ya te dije, es mi amiga. – respondió Renji con simpleza. – Es mi deber protegerla. – Ichigo frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, pero de inmediato se abofeteó mentalmente. No podía pensar esas cosas en estos momentos.

– Somos sus guardianes – añadió Matsumoto. – Es alguien muy importante para nosotros y tenemos que cuidarla.

– ¿Guardianes? – preguntó Arima asomando su cabeza detrás de Takagi. – ¿Es como un trabajo?

– Algo así. – respondió ella sonriendo, y es que era cierto, pues además de cuidar de Rukia también tenían que cumplir con el trabajo de shinigami de Ichigo mientras él estuviera cuidando a la bebé.

Los compañeros de Ichigo decidieron dejar la conversación hasta ahí, pues ya se acercaba el próximo bloque de clases y tenían que preparar algunas cosas antes. Ishida e Ichigo decidieron saltarse esa clase y regresar todos juntos a la casa de Inoue de una vez, pues Urahara todavía no terminaba con su famoso inventario.

- o -

– Entonces sí son guardaespaldas. – comentó Arima. – Pero, ¿por qué Rukia-chan necesita guardaespaldas? – preguntó. Ninguno de sus amigos entendía la razón.

– Esperen un momento. – dijo otro de los chicos, un muchacho pecoso de anteojos y cabello rubio. – Recapitulemos. Sabemos que su hermano es un capitán pero, ¿de qué?

– Tal vez ni siquiera sea un capitán. – comentó otro. – Ese sujeto pelirrojo se ve demasiado extraño para ser militar. En el ejército todos lucen igual y jamás lo dejarían tener esos tatuajes tan extraños.

– Es cierto, además ¿por qué le entregaría el cuidado de su pequeña hermana a un subordinado?

– Tienes razón. – afirmó otro. – Al parecer es un tipo que siempre está ocupado y debe tener el dinero suficiente como para contratar a esos dos ¿no es cierto? Y por la pinta de delincuente del pelirrojo no creo que sea alguien de un buen vivir.

– Quieres decir que… ¿es un yakuza? – preguntó otro muy sorprendido, dejando volar su imaginación.

– Tiene sentido. Esos tipos siempre usan ese tipo de guardias.

– Pero la mujer no se veía como el pelirrojo. Y ella dijo que también era su guardián.

– Tal vez es su niñera y no lo dice para proteger su identidad y el pelirrojo es el guardaespaldas de ambas. – el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y sonrió por su deducción perfecta.

– ¿Y por qué Kurosaki la cuidaba? Él dijo que era la hermana de un senpai.

– Tal vez Kurosaki no lo sabe. – comentó Takagi. – Ya saben que es algo idiota. – nadie puso en duda esa afirmación.

– Tienes razón. Entonces Rukia-chan es hermana de un jefe yakuza. Pobrecita. – dijo otro con tristeza en la voz. Se sentía preocupado por el futuro de la pequeña si crecía en un ambiente tan peligroso como ese.

A pesar de la preocupación por la pequeña, fuera de sentirse asustados, se sentían totalmente fascinados con la idea de conocer a un jefe yakuza. La idea los emocionaba y ya no podían esperar para poder encontrarse con el hermano de Rukia, si es que algún día se dignaba a aparecer. Se lo imaginaban como un tipo gordo y feo, con cadenas de oro y muchos tatuajes que caminaba como pato y fumaba un puro incansablemente.

¡Qué equivocados estaban!

**Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas.**

– ¿Estás bien Byakuya? – preguntó Ukitake al ver como el pelinegro estornudaba por tercera vez. – ¿Estás enfermo?

– No. – respondió.

– Deberías cuidarte. – le aconsejó. – No puedes enfermarte ahora.

– No estoy enfermo. – repitió él. No le hacía mucha gracia que Ukitake lo hubiera visto estornudar de esa forma, pero ya había pasado. Se culpó a sí mismo por no haber podido aguantarse y exponerse de esa forma ante el otro capitán.

– Ya, vete a dormir. – le ordenó el peliblanco. – Asegúrate de arroparte bien y bebe una medicina. Mañana vendré a verte, si amaneces mal traeré a la capitana Unohana para que te revise. Nos vemos. Adiós. – abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella en un segundo.

Byakuya quedó perplejo por unos instantes. ¿Ukitake lo había tratado como un niño? Eso no le gustó para nada. ¡Malditos estornudos! Lo habían hecho parecer débil y ahora Ukitake no lo dejaría tranquilo. Seguramente aparecería al día siguiente con medicinas y una bolsa de dulces como hacía cuando él era un niño.

No podía estar enfermo y tampoco creía que fuera porque alguien estuviera hablando de él. Eso era algo habitual y aun así él jamás estornudaba. Suspiró cansado y decidió dejar de pensar e irse a dormir.

**Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo.**

– ¿Ya llegaste? – preguntó el extraño hollow, acercándose a su compañero que estaba sentado despreocupadamente sobre una roca y miraba hacia el horizonte.

– ¿Llegar? – contestó el otro confundido, levantando su cabeza para verlo. – ¿A dónde me fui?

– ¡Idiota! ¿No se supone que saldrías a algún lugar para averiguar no sé qué cosa?

– ¡Ah! – dijo el otro, acordándose recién que tenía que haber viajado. – Es cierto. Lo olvidé. – dijo con simpleza. El pie del otro hollow se estrelló fuertemente sobre su cabeza enterrando su cabeza sobre la arena.

– ¡Idiota! – le gritó. – No sé por qué demonios creí que podrías hacer algo útil. – y se alejó dando pasos furiosos.

– ¡Espera Grellhound! – lo llamó con voz suplicante. – No me dejeeeees…

El viento soplaba fuertemente revolviendo la arena bajo sus pies y ahogando los gritos del hollow que corría a través del desierto tratando de alcanzar a su compañero.

* * *

**chan chan :) **

**Byakuya el yakuza... jajaja, no se porque, pero imaginarlo de yakuza me hace babear * ¬ * jajaja... obviamente no con la descripcion q puse arriba, si no una mas sensualona XD jajaja**

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos el proximo año si Kami-sama quiere :)**

**Matta nee**


	6. Capítulo 6: Miedo

**Holaaaa ... aqui onee-chan con el sexto capitulo y mi primera actualización del año :) Wiii... ****Ojala les guste.**

**Bueno, a leer se ha dicho... **

**Bleach no me pertenece... obviamente XD**

**pd= que shinigami les gustaria que apareciera en el Mundo Real para cuidar a Rukia? jijij... Byakuya, el yakuza, pronto aparecera XD ajaja.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: **MIEDO

**Dos días después. Fin de semana.**

Un rayo de sol se colaba a través de la ventana y se estrellaba contra su cara, tratando de despertarlo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y maldijo entre dientes; todavía estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco más. Sintió que algo se acercó y le revolvió el cabello. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero era molesto, solo quería seguir durmiendo y ese "algo" no lo dejaba. Al poco rato sentía que le picaban la cara. _"¡Ya basta!" _gritó en su interior, pero seguían picándolo, ahora en la nariz. _"Maldito insecto_" pensó. Sin abrir los ojos, levantó la mano y la sacudió frente a su cara para alejar al supuesto insecto que lo fastidiaba, pero al hacerlo sintió que golpeó algo y a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

Tardó dos segundos en procesar todo y levantarse de golpe.

– ¡Rukia! – gritó. – ¡Rukia, lo siento! – y se acercó a ella. Tenía la nariz roja por el manotazo de Ichigo y lloraba y se revolvía entre las sábanas.

El pelinaranja se desesperó. ¿Cómo pudo haberla golpeado? Desde luego, había sido un golpe bastante suave y accidental, pero aun así se sentía terrible. Siguió disculpándose y disculpándose, hasta que al fin la pequeña se calmó y paró de llorar.

– ¿Qué hiciste ahora Ichigo? – se escuchó una voz. El pelinaranja volteó mecánicamente y quedó perplejo al ver a la dueña de aquella voz parada en el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

– T- tú… – Ichigo no podía decir su nombre. De inmediato volteó a ver al bebé que estaba a su lado, tratando de buscar una explicación. Volvió a alternar la vista entre el bebé y la persona parada en la puerta. Repitió la acción varias veces, hasta que se percató de algo: el color de ojos del bebé. No eran violetas, eran color ámbar, el mismo color que los suyos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? – ¿Qu-qué diablos es esto? – preguntó.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Sojun? – preguntó ella acercándose a él. – ¿No podías cuidarlo por dos minutos sin hacerlo llorar? – Rukia lo miraba fijamente. Ahora resultaba que el bebé no era una chica, sino que era un niño.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No se supone que Rukia era un bebé? ¿Quién era Sojun y por qué diablos tenía que cuidarlo? Rukia se acercó lentamente a Ichigo, quien la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

– Tú. – dijo Ichigo, mirándola de pies a cabeza. – ¿Cuándo volviste a la normalidad?

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso sufriste un golpe en la cabeza y te volviste más idiota? – le preguntó arqueando una ceja, y se sentó en la cama para acariciar al pequeño que sonrió al verla. Ichigo se extrañó ante la escena y se confundió aún más. – Solo tratas de excusarte por hacer llorar a Sojun. – añadió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Quién es ese niño? – preguntó Ichigo, incorporándose en la cama y sujetándola por los hombros.

– ¡Qué te pasa Ichigo! – le gritó ella, dejando al pequeño de lado. – ¿Acaso estás borracho? ¿Tu padre te dio de beber ese licor extraño de nuevo?

– ¡Claro que no, tonta! – se defendió. – Dime, ¿quién es ese niño y cómo es que ya estás con tu cuerpo normal? – preguntó mientras la sacudía por los hombros. No entendía que estaba pasando y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. – ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – gritó, sacudiéndola con más fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de Rukia bailara de un lado a otro. El pequeño miraba la escena atentamente, como esperando algo.

– ¡Arrgg! – se quejó ella. – ¡Ya suéltame idiota! –y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo arrojó a un lado, dejándolo con mitad superior de su cuerpo colgando de la cama. – Lo siento Sojun. – dijo. – Pero tu padre se merecía ese golpe. – le informó, a lo que el bebé le sonrió.

Ichigo quedó en un estado de semi inconciencia al escuchar la última frase. Tenía medio cuerpo colgando, con la cabeza casi tocando el suelo y sobre ella, mil preguntas revoloteaban furiosas. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Claro que sí. Era imposible que Rukia hubiera dicho eso. Después de un instante, pudo ver dos diminutos pies asomando de un kimono que se acercaban a él, obviamente se trataba de una niña.

– Mamá, ¿todo está bien? – preguntó al llegar. Ichigo cayó completamente de la cama cuando oyó la palabra "mamá", quedando tirado de espaldas sobre el suelo de madera. Veía todo de forma invertida, pero al fijarse en la niña, su mandíbula casi se desencaja; era una pequeña de cabello naranja y ojos violetas. – ¿Qué le pasó a papá? – preguntó acercándose al cuerpo desparramado sobre el suelo.

"_¿Q-q-q-q-qué estás diciendo niña?_ pensaba Ichigo quien no podía cerrar la boca, producto del asombro. "_P- p-pa…"_

– ¿No es obvio? – dijo otra voz, acercándose a ellos. Era un niño de cabello negro y ojos violetas, un par de años menor que la niña. – Papá otra vez hizo enfadar a mamá y recibió su castigo.

"_¡Hay otro más!" _gritó Ichigo en su interior. _"¡Hay otro más!"_

– Cielos papá, ¿hasta cuándo aprenderás? – dijo la niña, agachándose frente a Ichigo y sonriéndole. Esa sonrisa se le hizo muy familiar. – Mamá, ya vámonos. – se dirigió a Rukia. – El tío debe estar esperándonos.

– Sí. Ya nos vamos Yui. – respondió Rukia y se levantó cargando al bebé pelinegro. – Ichigo, mueve el trasero, Nii-sama nos está esperando. – y salió de la habitación.

– Vámonos papá. – dijeron los dos niños al unísono, apurando al cuerpo pálido y desparramado en el suelo. – El tío se enfadará contigo. – repitieron. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron alegremente hacia la puerta, siguiendo a su mamá.

Pasó un buen rato en lo que Ichigo seguía tirado en el suelo como un trapo sucio, tratando de asimilar la situación.

– Date prisa, papá. – lo apuró el pequeño pelinegro, apareciendo en la puerta nuevamente. – Todos te están esperando y esta vez no te defenderé con el tío Byakuya. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – ¡Vámonos! – y desapareció corriendo tras la puerta.

"_¿Papá?" _se preguntó por milésima vez. _"¡¿Papá?! ¡No puede ser! ¿En qué momento…"_

Gotas de sudor frío recorrían el cuerpo de Ichigo. ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo estaba? ¿Cómo era que de repente había tres niños que le decían papá? Casi por inercia, levantó su mano izquierda y vio una fina alianza de matrimonio en su dedo anular. Su cara se puso más blanca y comenzó a sudar como un loco. _"¿Estoy cas…? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!" "¡Y hay tres niños! ¡Tres!" _se repetía a sí mismo. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto durante varios minutos más, todavía sin levantarse. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Temía que si lo hacía, toda la verdad caería sobre él y lo aplastaría como a un insecto. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como hombre casado; menos como un hombre que tuviera tres hijos; y mucho menos como un hombre que no tenía la menor idea de cómo había ocurrido todo.

– Tío, por favor espera, ya se está levantando. – se escuchó la voz de la niña acercándose a la habitación. – Solo está cansado, pero ya se está levantando. Espéralo un poco. – suplicó.

Ya es tarde, Yui. – la voz de Byakuya apareció en la habitación donde Ichigo seguía desparramado, sin intenciones de levantarse. Los ojos grises de Byakuya se clavaron en el pelinaranja, quien tembló al verlo. El capitán cargaba al pequeño pelinegro que le había advertido hace poco y ahora lo miraba fijamente y sonreía burlón como diciendo un "te lo dije". Ambos se veían tan parecidos que provocó un enorme escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del shinigami. Al lado de Byakuya, Yui tironeaba suavemente del haori de su tío, tratando de calmarlo. – Demasiado tarde. – repitió el capitán, tomando su espada.

- o -

– ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó Ichigo, levantándose de golpe del futón. Tenía la cara sudada y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de orientarse, pero la oscuridad solo lograba desesperarlo más. – Hay tres enanos. ¡Tres! – decía una y otra vez.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki?! – gritó Ishida, levantándose y acercándose a él. Puso su mano en el hombro del shinigami para calmarlo, pero Ichigo dio un salto ante el contacto y volvió a gritar como loco. Ishida también se sobresaltó y se fue de espalda al suelo. Renji y Chad también se levantaron y se acercaron a Ichigo.

– ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? – se escuchó la voz de Matsumoto acercándose a él.

Inoue también apareció en la sala y encendió la luz. Al ver iluminada la sala, Ichigo pudo calmarse. Poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar; estaba en la sala en la casa de Inoue. Después de un rato, se fijó en las borrosas caras de sus amigos y posteriormente en Inoue, pero al ver que cargaba a Rukia, se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a ella para quitarle a la pequeña de los brazos.

– Rukia, ¿es Rukia verdad? – preguntó confundido, examinándola con cuidado. – ¿En verdad es Rukia? – volvió a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Todos lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – ¿O es el otro niño? ¿Acaso eres Sojun? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente. – ¿Hay más niños por aquí, verdad? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Byakuya ya llegó? ¿Está aquí? – preguntó mirando alrededor. – ¿Es muy tarde? ¿Va a matarme? ¿Es muy tarde? – Ichigo los acribillaba a preguntas, sin darles tiempo a responderle, aunque claro nadie sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando, y sacudía a Rukia mientras lanzaba las preguntas. La pequeña al principio sonreía, pero después comenzó a asustarse ante la cara de loco de Ichigo. Sus ojitos se aguaron amenazando con llorar y un pequeño puchero adornó su cara.

– ¡Idiota, la asustas! – gritó Renji y le dio un fuerte golpe a Ichigo para luego quitarle a Rukia de los brazos. – Tranquila Rukia, Ichigo ya no te asustará, si lo hace de nuevo lo mataré, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo a lo que Rukia le sonrió y el pelirrojo dio grandes carcajadas ante la reacción de su amiga.

El sutil golpe de Renji provocó que Ichigo reaccionara por completo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio las caras de todos sus amigos que lo miraban con preocupación. Dio un enorme suspiro y se convenció al fin que solo había sido un sueño.

- o -

Después de un buen rato, todos regresaron a dormir. Los chicos quedaron con las dudas, porque Ichigo se había negado a contarles acerca de su sueño. Estaba seguro que no lo dejarían tranquilo si les revelaba que había soñado estar casado con Rukia y tener tres hijos con ella. No, eso no lo contaría jamás. Mucho menos la parte de su cuñado a punto de matarlo.

Renji no quiso preguntar mucho y decidió dejarlo tranquilo. Ya sospechaba algo, pero no quiso decirlo frente a los demás.

El placer de fastidiar a Ichigo era algo que disfrutaría él solo.

- o -

**Al día siguiente en la mañana.**

– ¿Para qué quieren ir todos? – preguntó Ichigo con fastidio. – Ya les dije que no es necesario.

– Queremos acompañarte Ichigo. – respondió Matsumoto. – ¿Hay algún problema?

– N-no. – respondió nervioso. – Es solo que…

– ¿Quieres estar solo con Rukia? – preguntó Matsumoto arqueando una ceja. – Recuerda que ahora es un bebé. ¡Pervertido!

– ¡No es por eso! – gritó el pelinaranja. – ¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo!

– Bueno, bueno, cálmense los dos. – dijo Ishida. – Kurosaki, vamos todos para ayudarte a cuidar de Kuchiki-san, ¿lo olvidas? Y también para que los demás puedan distraerse un rato. – añadió mirando a los dos tenientes.

– Tsk. Supongo que no hay de otra. – masculló Ichigo, no muy convencido.

– Buen chico. – dijo Matsumoto dándole una palmada en la espalda, como si fuera un cachorro.

- o -

Llegaron muy temprano al centro comercial. De hecho, demasiado temprano para ser un día domingo. La gente normal de por sí aprovecha para dormir hasta el mediodía, pero en aquel grupo, nadie era normal, así que tampoco era para preocuparse demasiado. Había pocas tiendas abiertas a esa hora de la mañana, así que aprovecharon para desayunar en uno de los locales de comida, en espera a que abrieran las demás.

Después de las compras regresarían todos a la casa de Inoue. Aunque al principio había sido solo por un día, la estancia se estaba alargando. Urahara les había dicho que todavía seguía con muchos estudios extraños, aparte del dichoso inventario y todos sospechaban que solo quería deshacerse de ellos. Por otra parte, la casa de Inoue era mucho más tranquila y normal, así que tampoco les preocupaba regresar.

- o -

Matsumoto cargaba a Rukia, que llevaba un hermoso vestido rosado con dibujos de conejitos, obviamente hecho por Ishida. A su lado iban Renji e Inoue.

Chad cargaba la "silla duerme-mece-porta-bebés 2.0" de Rukia. Otro artículo cortesía de Urahara, quien se la dio a Ichigo para que pudiera llevar a Rukia a cualquier lugar y cuando se durmiera, pudiera recostarla en ella. La silla era bastante práctica; el único inconveniente era el estúpido nombre y la manía de Urahara de poner esa tonta calavera en todos sus productos.

Ishida e Ichigo caminaban a un lado de Chad y miraban en varias direcciones buscando lo que sea que tenían que buscar.

- o -

– ¿Dónde diablos están? – preguntó Ichigo.

– No lo sé. – respondió Renji. – Quedamos en juntarnos aquí.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

– Ya deja de hacer preguntas, Kurosaki. Deben estar por llegar, tranquilízate. – dijo el quincy. Por suerte, no todas las mujeres se habían retrasado, Rukia estaba ahí, jugando sentada sobre el regazo del quincy. La silla de Rukia ahora hacía de canasto para todas las cosas que Ichigo y los demás habían comprado.

– Me pregunto qué tanto estarán comprando. – comentó Renji.

– Creo que irían a comprar especias a una tienda. – dijo Chad.

– ¿Especias? ¿Para qué quieren especias?

– Creo que Matsumoto-san quería preparar la cena esta noche. – informó Ishida con una mueca de horror en la cara. – La oí hablando con Inoue-san sobre el menú.

– Ya veo. Bueno, entonces tenemos que idear un plan si queremos sobrevivir. – comentó Ichigo, como si fuera algo normal.

– Compremos algo para cenar y nos evitamos problemas. – propuso Renji y todos asintieron. Tenían que ser rápidos, así que antes de irse alguien tendría que correr para comprar la comida. – Por cierto, ¿Urahara-san no les ha dicho nada más acerca de la situación de Rukia? – preguntó Renji, cambiando totalmente el tema de la conversación.

– No. Él dijo que nos avisaría cuando descubriera algo. – dijo Ichigo con pesar. – Supongo que Ukitake-san ya lo sabe, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto, él es el capitán de Rukia. Es obvio que tiene que saberlo. Ya te dijimos que todos los altos cargos del Gotei 13 están al tanto.

– Ah, es cierto. – comentó Ichigo. Se le había olvidado.

- o -

Siguieron hablando de varias cosas mientras esperaban que Inoue y Matsumoto regresaran de su terrorífica compra de especias para una comida aún más terrorífica.

– Kurosaki, ya vuelvo. ¿Puedes quedarte con Kuchiki-san? – preguntó. Ichigo asintió y tomó a Rukia en sus brazos, quien al verse separada del quincy hizo un pequeño puchero. – No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, ya volveré. – le dijo sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza, a lo que la pequeña le sonrió.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Rukia como si se sintiese traicionado por ella. Ishida sonrió al ver la reacción de Ichigo y no pudo aguantarse.

– Tranquilo Kurosaki, yo sólo le agrado. No te pongas celoso. – y se alejó a paso rápido. – Voy a comprar algo a la librería, los veo luego. – dijo a lo lejos. Chad se levantó y se fue con él, pues también quería comprar algo. Ichigo se quedó ahí sentado con la cara tan roja como el color de cabello de Renji. Se sintió un estúpido por ponerse celoso de Ishida, siendo que Rukia es un bebé. Se abofeteó mentalmente varias veces para alejar esos pensamientos extraños.

– Oye Ichigo. – la voz de Renji lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Qué tanto estabas soñando?

– ¿Eh? Nada. No fue nada. – respondió mirando en otra dirección con la cara roja.

– Algo tiene que haber sido para que gritaras como niña asustada. – le dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

– ¡No grité como niña asustada! – se defendió, pero recordando bien, si lo había hecho. Miró a Rukia, quien le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tonto.

– Vamos, dime. ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

– Ya dije que no es nada. No fastidies.

– Pffff. – bufó. – Como quieras. – Ichigo no se sintió muy tranquilo con Renji resignándose tan fácilmente. Tal vez intentaría algo después, o peor, lo haría confesar frente a todos. Eso sería muy vergonzoso. No, mejor aprovechar ahora que estaban solos.

– Solo tuve un mal sueño. – confesó.

– ¿No me digas? – le dijo con sarcasmo. – Eso es obvio, idiota. Todos te vimos, pero quiero saber de qué se trataba ese sueño.

– So-soñé con tres niños. – dijo con simpleza, tratando de sonar calmado, aunque la idea todavía lo ponía nervioso. Pero si lo decía de manera rápida y sencilla, tal vez Renji no le tomara tanta importancia.

– ¿Eran tuyos? ¿Por eso gritaste? – preguntó el teniente. – ¿Te da miedo la idea de ser padre? – volvió a preguntarle arqueando una ceja. Le costaba trabajo creer que Ichigo pudiera enfrentarse a los más terribles enemigos, y vencerlos, pero que se asustara ante la idea de tener tres hijos.

– No es eso, es que…

– Es que Rukia era la mamá. – Renji completó la frase. Ichigo se soprendió al ver que lo supiera y que lo dijera de una manera tan calmada. Estaba seguro que se enfadaría, aunque claro, era solo un sueño.

– ¿Có-cómo supiste?

– Porque anoche mencionaste a un tal Sojun, y también nombraste a mi capitán. – le recordó con una sonrisa.

– Sojun. – dijo Ichigo recordando. – Sí. ¡Qué nombre tan raro! ¿Quién diablos le pondría así a un niño? – Renji sonrió al oír a Ichigo. – Oye, pero, ¿cómo supiste que Rukia era la madre de esos mocosos? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ese Sojun y con Byakuya? – preguntó estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo del capitán pelinegro.

– Era obvio que ese nombre solo se lo pondría Rukia. – respondió Renji con simpleza, mirando a su amiga que jugaba tranquilamente sobre el regazo de Ichigo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Kuchiki Sojun, ¿te suena? Así se llamaba el padre del capitán. – Ichigo palideció al oírlo. – Así que te sugiero que nunca te burles de ese nombre en presencia de él o de Rukia. Claro, si es que no quieres morir. – le dijo riendo. Ichigo asintió mecánicamente y no dijo nada más. – ¿Y? ¿Cómo eran los niños? – preguntó. Se sentía curioso ante la idea de los hijos de Rukia e Ichigo. No estaba seguro si le agradaba la idea, pero se sentía curioso.

– Bueno, eran… eran tres; dos niños y una niña. – explicó Ichigo en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien más lo escuchara. – La niña era la mayor, tenía mi cabello y los ojos de Rukia. Los niños tenían el cabello negro, el menor era solo un bebé y tenía el color de mis ojos. El otro tenía los ojos violetas de Rukia. Se veía muy apegado a Byakuya y hasta los encontré muy parecidos. – informó dando un ligero temblor a lo que Renji dio intensas carcajadas.

– Bueno, como sea. Solo era un sueño. – lo tranquilizó e Ichigo suspiró pesadamente. – No te preocupes que el capitán te mataría antes de llegar al primero. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona. Ichigo palideció por un minuto, pero luego volvió a su color natural. Solo había sido un sueño, así que no había que preocuparse, pero de que había sentido temor, lo había sentido. Tres niños eran demasiado y más sumado a un cuñado como Byakuya.

- o -

Rukia ya estaba dormida en su silla cuando Inoue y Matsumoto regresaron de sus temibles compras y se acercaron al grupo cargando varios paquetes con un contenido misterioso.

Ahora solo faltaba que llegaran Ishida y Chad.

– Están tardando mucho. ¿Vamos a buscarlos? – propuso Inoue, después de esperar un rato.

– Es mejor esperarlos aquí. – respondió Renji. – Si vamos a buscarlos, solo conseguiremos separarnos más.

– Renji tiene razón. Esperemos aquí. – dijo Ichigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos aparecieran. Ishida había comprado un par de libros que cargaba en una bolsa. En cambio, Chad venía con las manos vacías, pues lo que buscaba no lo tenían en aquella librería.

- o -

– ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Chad.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro de juegos que está arriba? – propuso Inoue. – Hay una enorme exhibición de conejos de peluche. A Kuchiki-san le gustará.

– Vayan ustedes, yo quiero irme. – dijo Ichigo.

– Vamos Ichigo, no seas aguafiestas. – se burló Renji.

– No quiero. Estoy cansado y tengo que estudiar, además Rukia también está cansada.

– No hables por ella. – lo regañó Renji. – Ella sería la más feliz de ir a ver esa exhibición.

– No quiero. – respondió Ichigo. – ¿Por qué quieres ver a esos tontos conejos? ¿Acaso se te pegaron los gustos de Rukia? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– Claro que no idiota. – se defendió. – Bueno, si Ichigo no quiere ir, vamos nosotros. – dijo tomando la sillita de Rukia y alejándose del pelinaranja. Los demás lo siguieron sin prestarle atención a Ichigo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – los llamó el pelinaranja. – Rukia se queda conmigo. – sentenció y extendió una mano para recibir la sillita donde Rukia dormía.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si vamos allá precisamente para que ella vea todo y se divierta.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo va a divertirse? ¡Es un bebé idiota! Además, ¿no ves que está dormida?

– Pero ya se despertará.

– Dije que no. Si yo me voy, la enana se va conmigo. – al oírlo, los ojos de Matsumoto brillaron expectantes y sacó de su bolso un pequeño artefacto que se acomodó en el cabello como si fuera un broche.

– No seas idiota. Yo la cuidaré. – le gruñó Renji.

– Ya te dije que no. Ella tiene que estar conmigo. – repitió.

Los dos shinigamis se lanzaban rayos por los ojos. Uno quería quedarse con su amiga viendo la estúpida exhibición de conejos y el otro estaba cansado y quería llevarse a su… su amiga para descansar en su casa. Bueno, en la casa de Inoue.

En un descuido de Renji, Ichigo le quitó la sillita de las manos (sin mucha delicadeza, por cierto) y la dejó sobre una de las bancas para demostrar que no permitiría que se la llevaran. La pequeña cabeza de Rukia bailó de un lado a otro, pero por suerte no se despertó.

– ¿Qué… qué diablos? – preguntó Renji al ver su mano vacía de un momento a otro.

– ¿Sorprendido? ¿Es demasiado para tu lento trasero? – se burló Ichigo. Muchas venitas aparecieron en la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien con otro rápido movimiento, recuperó la silla de Rukia. Esta vez, Ichigo quedó sorprendido.

Así pasó el tiempo, con los dos idiotas tratando de demostrar quién era más rápido. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a todo el zangoloteo de la pobre bebé que dormía (o trataba de dormir) dentro de la silla.

Ahora los dos shinigamis casi se mostraban los dientes y estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes. Comenzaron a tironearse de la ropa y a gritarse cualquier tontería que se les venía a la cabeza. Ishida quiso separarlos, pero Ichigo le dio un grito, haciendo enfurecer al quincy, quien le gritó de vuelta. Y así poco a poco todo el grupo de amigos comenzó a gritar. Unos se gritaban porque eran idiotas y no podían evitarlo; otros gritaban para calmar la situación; y otros como Matsumoto, gritaban solo para animar el ambiente.

Después de unos minutos y por todo el escándalo que tenían en pleno pasillo del centro comercial, aparecieron dos guardias que les pidieron amablemente que se largaran de una vez.

El grupo protector de Karakura y los tenientes del Gotei 13 caminaban escoltados hacia la salida, sintiéndose estúpidos y avergonzados.

Nadie se percató que la "silla duerme-mece-porta-bebés 2.0" había quedado en la banca, con bebé incluido.

- o -

El viento soplaba refrescando las caras de seis personas en las afueras del centro comercial. Sentados en el suelo, parecían un grupo de desdichados con una nube negra sobre la cabeza.

Solo había dos personas sonrientes en todo el grupo.

– ¡Qué divertido! Nunca antes me habían expulsado de un centro comercial. – obviamente, Inoue era una de esas personas sonrientes. – ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar para volver a entrar?

– Solo un rato. Esas personas no tienen buena memoria. – respondió Matsumoto, la otra persona que sonreía. La teniente miraba el pequeño objeto negro que tenía entre las manos y daba pequeñas carcajadas.

– Todo esto es culpa de Kurosaki. – comentó Ishida.

– ¿Mía? ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

– Porque sí. – respondieron Ishida, Renji y Chad al unísono. El pelinaranja se vio vencido de un solo golpe y no pudo hacer más que mirar en otra dirección. Al girar la cara, pudo ver a una joven pareja que iba de la mano y alrededor de ellos, corrían tres pequeños; dos gemelas y un niño. Sin duda, una hermosa familia.

Ichigo sintió que su cara se volvía roja y caliente mientras recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior. Renji, quien estaba sentado a su lado, se percató de eso y quiso burlarse de él.

– Es cierto Ichigo, dinos que soñaste anoche. – se burló. – ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? ¿Acaso fue algo con Rukia? – todos le prestaron atención y miraron en dirección al pelinaranja.

– ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que no!

– Mira Rukia, Ichigo está avergonzado. Creo que soñó algo contigo. – dijo Renji riendo y bajó la vista para ver a la pequeña. Sin embargo, no vio nada. – Ichigo. – dijo con voz seria. – ¿Dónde está Rukia?

– ¿Eh? – Ichigo bajó la vista para buscar la sillita, pero no estaba. – Creí que tú la tenías.

– No está conmigo. – respondió Renji con voz monótona.

– Ya veo.

Pasaron tres segundos en lo que todo permaneció en silencio y solo se escuchaba el silbar del viento. Al cuarto segundo, cuatro enormes puntos negros aparecieron sobre las cabezas de todo el grupo.

– ¡RUKIAAAAA! – gritaron todos, poniéndose de pie como alma que lleva el diablo y corriendo desenfrenados de un lado hacia otro.

La gente que caminaba cerca de ellos miraba divertido a ese grupo de extraños que corría de un lado hacia otro. _"Probablemente son comediantes ensayando su acto" _pensaban.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! – repetía Ichigo, con la cara totalmente pálida.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó Renji, quien también estaba pálido. – ¡Ve a buscar a otro sitio!

– ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – la llamaba Inoue, desesperada, mientras corría y buscaba en todas partes; bajo los autos, bajo los árboles, sobre los árboles, incluso debajo de un pequeño cono de tráfico.

– ¡Es imposible que pueda estar ahí! – le gritó Ichigo, al ver que Inoue ahora asomaba su cabeza en un bote de basura.

– Ichigo, intenta sentir su reiatsu. – aconsejó Chad.

– ¡Buena idea! – dijo Ichigo esperanzado, tratando de concentrarse. – ¿Eh? ¡Idiota! ¡Si pudiera sentirlo no habría problema! – le gritó cuando se dio cuenta que Rukia ahora era un bebé, por lo tanto no tenía el reiatsu suficiente como para poder reconocerlo.

– ¡Cálmense todos! – gritó el chico de lentes. – Piensen, ¿cuándo vimos a Kuchiki-san por última vez? – preguntó. El quincy también estaba muy asustado y preocupado, pero tenía que ser el que mantuviera el control de la situación, pues era obvio que los idiotas de sus amigos no podrían hacerlo.

Todos corrían desenfrenados de un lado hacia otro, pero se detuvieron un poco a pensar.

– Yo no salí con ella. – dijo Renji. – Al parecer ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

– ¿Entonces dónde la perdimos? – preguntó Matsumoto.

– Ichigo dejó la silla sobre la banca. – recordó Renji. – Después de eso los guardias nos corrieron, ¿recuerdan?

– ¡ESTÁ ADENTRO! – gritaron todos y se abalanzaron sobre Renji, quien cayó de espaldas y sintió todas las pisadas sobre él.

El teniente se levantó a duras penas y se sacudía las ropas mientras corría a la entrada del centro comercial. Apenas entrar, los mismos guardias de antes aparecieron y le prohibieron la entrada. Lo habían reconocido como el problemático chico pelirrojo que estaba armando un escándalo en uno de los pasillos. Lo llevaron a una habitación, donde para su sorpresa también estaba Ichigo.

– Bien, jovencitos. – comenzó uno de los guardias, rascándose la barba. – Como verán no pueden… – no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues un fuerte puño se estrelló contra su cara y lo hizo volar y chocar contra la pared.

– No hay tiempo para esto. – dijo Ichigo, que acababa de golpear al señor. A su espalda, escuchó el golpe de otro cuerpo desplomándose sobre el suelo.

– Creo que pensamos lo mismo. – dijo Renji que acababa de noquear al otro guardia. – ¡Vámonos! – exclamó. Ambos shinigamis salieron de la habitación caminando tranquilamente para no llamar la atención, pero después de alejarse un poco, corrieron como locos.

- o -

Rukia se había despertado y lo primero que vio fue un rostro que no le agradó para nada. Se sintió asustada y miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus conocidos. ¿Dónde estaban? No lo sabía y eso la asustaba.

- o -

"_¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!" _se repetía Ichigo una y mil veces. _"¿Cómo has podido perderla?" _se recriminaba a sí mismo. Sentía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas. La sangre de las venas le hervía y no podía pensar con claridad.

¿Qué pasaría si no la encontraba? ¿Qué tal si algún enfermo se la llevaba? Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas horribles ideas de su mente y siguió corriendo por los pasillos del centro comercial.

- o -

Matsumoto estaba parada en la otra salida del centro comercial; la puerta este. Ishida le había encargado que se quedara ahí a vigilar en caso que alguien tratara de llevarse a Rukia. La teniente aceptó, pues era una buena idea y se plantó para hacer guardia.

Matsumoto miraba con ojo de águila a todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ella. En eso, se fijó en un extraño hombre que la miró y bajó la vista de una manera nerviosa y sospechosa. Llevaba un bebé de cabello negro en un brazo y caminaba rápidamente.

– ¡Usted, deténgase! – gritó Matsumoto apuntándolo con el dedo. El hombre se asustó y trató de alejarse de esa mujer que parecía loca. – ¡Deténgase le digo! – el hombre no le hizo caso y caminó más rápido, cargando al bebé entre sus brazos. – ¡Qué te detengas, idiota! – gritó con furia. No pasaron ni dos segundos y Matsumoto ya lo había alcanzado y ahora estaba sobre él. Con cuidado, le quitó la bebé de los brazos. – Rukia, tranquila. Ya estás bien. – dijo girándola para verla mejor. – ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

No era Rukia, era un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones que la miraba asustado.

– ¡¿Qué hace?! – gritó el hombre bajo Matsumoto. – ¡Devuélvame a mi nieto! – gritaba, tratando de zafarse. – ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Quieren robarme a mi nieto!

La multitud comenzó a acercarse a las dos personas que armaban el escándalo. Matsumoto estaba nerviosa. Se había equivocado y ahora todos pensarían que era una loca psicópata que atacaba a los hombres sin motivo. Tenía que inventar algo y tenía que ser algo creíble. Se levantó de encima del hombre, le entregó al bebé y se sacudió la ropa y el cabello.

– Ho-ho-ho. ¡Muy bien hecho señor! – dijo riendo teatralmente con una mano apoyada al lado de su cara. – Soy oficial de policía y esto fue un simulacro de secuestro. – explicó, ayudando al señor a levantarse. Registró su bolso y con un rápido movimiento les enseñó la placa policial al círculo de curiosos. Claro que lo hizo tan rápido, que nadie pudo ver que en realidad se trataba de su credencial de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. – Esto es lo que tienen que hacer en un caso similar. Es usted un muy buen ciudadano. – le dijo. – Siga así. – le dio una palmada en la espalda y desapareció corriendo del lugar en menos de un segundo.

Todos quedaron perplejos. ¿En verdad había sido un simulacro policial? Claro que recientemente la policía realizaba muchos simulacros extraños, pero nunca habían visto uno similar.

El hombre seguía impactado por lo ocurrido. Esa mujer era muy hermosa y le había llamado la atención cuando la vio parada en la puerta, por eso se había quedado mirándola tan descaradamente, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera a saltar sobre él y mucho menos que resultara ser policía. De ahora en adelante tenía que ser más recatado.

- o -

Ichigo seguía corriendo por el centro comercial, entrando a todas las tiendas que veía y buscando en todos los rincones.

Su mente solo le daba señales de alerta. No podía perderla. No podía. No podía. _"¿Cómo pudiste perderla Ichigo? ¿No habías jurado protegerla?" _se gritaba a sí mismo. _"Si algo le pasa yo…"_

Sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo la razón. La desesperación se tragaba su conciencia y el dolor en el pecho era cada vez mayor. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el muslo derecho, pero no le tomó importancia. Su única preocupación era que la enana apareciera, que estuviera bien.

"_Por favor, que esté bien. Que esté a salvo" _pedía con fervor. No sabía a quién se lo pedía exactamente, solo esperaba que alguien lo escuchara y lo ayudara.

Ya había recorrido todo el primer piso del centro comercial según el plan que Ishida les había dicho: Renji se encargaría de revisar el segundo piso; Chad las terrazas; Ishida revisaría el tercer piso e Inoue cuidaría la entrada principal.

No quería seguir dando vueltas ahí, ya se estaba desesperando, así que decidió subir al segundo piso para ayudar a Renji. Tal vez entre los dos podrían encontrarla.

Subió corriendo la escalera mecánica, sin importarle empujar a todas las personas que subían por ella tranquilamente. No tenía tiempo para esperar.

Llegó al segundo piso y corrió a través del pasillo fijándose en algunas tiendas. Lo único que quería ver en ese momento era el cabello negro de Rukia y sus ojos violetas, esos ojos en los que tantas veces se veía reflejado y que lo hipnotizaban por completo.

Algo hizo "clic" dentro de su cabeza, revelándole una verdad muy antigua, pero totalmente ignorada por él. Aunque claro, tampoco le prestó atención. No era tiempo todavía.

- o -

Seguía corriendo, mirando en todas direcciones. Escuchó a alguien llamándolo y volteó a ver, pero sin dejar de correr. No había nada. Al voltear la cabeza, se encontró con Renji que también corría, pero iban muy rápido como para detenerse y ambos chocaron en un violento golpe que los dejó tirados en el suelo.

- o -

– ¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó Inoue agachada a su lado. Renji ya estaba de pie y se frotaba la cabeza, adolorido. A su lado, estaban los demás.

– ¡Rukia! – exclamó. No podía seguir tirado ahí, tenía que encontrarla. – ¡Rukia! Tengo que…

– Cálmate Kurosaki. – dijo Ishida con voz suave.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – gritó exaltado. – Por mi culpa ella…

– ¡Ya cállate! – exclamó Renji, poniéndole un pie sobre la cabeza. – ¿Quieres que nos boten de nuevo, idiota? – le gruñó.

– Kurosaki-kun. – lo llamaron. Volteó a ver quién era y abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al descubrirlo. – Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?

– Sa-Sato. – dijo al ver a su compañera peliverde. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– De compras. – respondió con simpleza. – Mira lo que me encontré. – dijo enseñándole lo que llevaba en los brazos. Ishida frunció el ceño al oírla. ¡La estaba tratando como si fuera una cosa!

– Ru-¿Rukia? – dijo con voz quebrada. La pequeña le dio una gran sonrisa y extendió sus brazos para que la cargara. Ichigo la tomó y la estrechó fuertemente mientras sonreía. – Rukia, ¡qué alivio que estés bien! – su expresión mostraba un alivio y felicidad que sus amigos nunca antes habían visto en él. Bueno, en realidad si la habían visto un par de veces, pero nunca en una situación así.

El abrazo fue tan emotivo y cargado de sentimientos que todos los presentes sintieron sus mejillas enrojecer y miraron en otra dirección, sintiéndose avergonzados por estar presentes. Solo Sato no comprendía el asunto, aunque se extrañaba que Ichigo mostrara ese nivel de adoración por esa niña, siendo que no era suya.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Ishida se aclaró la garganta. Ichigo pareció reaccionar y se dio cuenta de la situación. Todos lo miraban con la cara roja y con una sonrisa algo pervertida en sus caras. Sato lo miraba con cara de estar esperando algo, tal vez algún tipo de recompensa especial por haber encontrado a Rukia.

- o -

Ishida se había encontrado con Sato y fue el primero en descubrir a Rukia. Trató de avisarle a Ichigo por teléfono, pero el muy tonto nunca contestó la llamada; tenía el celular en modo silencio y no lo escuchó. Esa era la punzada que sentía en la pierna, era el aviso vibrante de la llamada de Ishida.

Sato le explicó a los demás como fue que se encontró con la sillita de Rukia (con ella incluida) y como la había tomado para llevarla a la estación de policía del centro comercial, pues sabía que Ichigo la cuidaba pero al no saber su teléfono o la dirección de su casa, no podía avisarle. Iba de camino cuando se encontró con el quincy.

Ichigo le agradeció infinitamente por su ayuda y hablaron durante un buen rato. Cuando quedaron solos, Sato se inclinó sobre él esperando su recompensa. Puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Ichigo, cargó su peso sobre él y acercó su cara a la suya.

– Gracias por tu ayuda Sato. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no la encontraba. – dijo Ichigo, levantándose. Sato casi se cae al perder el apoyo de la pierna de Ichigo, pero actuó como si nada.

– No es nada Kurosaki-kun. – le dijo con una fingida sonrisa. – Es algo que cualquiera haría. Pero… dime una cosa. – le preguntó. – Esta niña, ¿en verdad es tan importante para ti?

Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido por un minuto. Se rascó la nuca y dio un gran suspiro.

– Lo es. – respondió. – Creo que sin ella, no puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se levantó y agradeciéndole una vez más, se despidió.

**En casa de Inoue.**

– ¡Por dios! ¡Qué susto hemos pasado! – dijo Renji desplomándose sobre uno de los cojines alrededor de la mesa.

– Ni que lo digas. – dijo Ishida. – Se imaginan que hubiera pasado si…

– No lo digas. – lo interrumpió Renji. No quería ni pensar en qué habría pasado si no hubieran encontrado a Rukia. Probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco.

– ¿Se lo dirán al hermano de Kuchiki? – preguntó Chad.

En ese momento, Renji recién pareció percatarse de otra cosa que habría pasado si es que no la hubieran encontrado. También se percató de lo que pasaría si se atrevía a contar a su capitán lo ocurrido: cómo él, teniente de la sexta división; uno de sus mejores amigos y además su reciente "guardián" la había perdido en un centro comercial. No. Eso significaría una sola cosa: un millón de filos de espada volando en dirección a su cabeza.

– ¡Estás loco! – gritó Renji, pálido y temblando como ardilla. – ¡Me mataría! No, gracias, mejor que no se entere nunca. Rangiku-san, supongo que tampoco le dirás, ¿verdad? – preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

– ¡Cómo crees! Él también me mataría, es más, creo que hasta lo ayudaría mi propio capitán. – respondió temblando, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

– Pero Sato-san fue de mucha ayuda, ¿verdad? – comentó Inoue.

– Sí. Esta vez tuve que agradecerle. – respondió Ishida sin muchas ganas. A pesar de todo, seguía cayéndole muy mal.

– ¿Rukia ya se durmió? – preguntó Matsumoto.

– Sí. Estaban cansados. – respondió Inoue, mirando en dirección a los futones. donde habían dos cuerpos sobre ellos.

Ichigo y Rukia dormían plácidamente en uno de los futones. El pelinaranja pasaba protectoramente su brazo por encima del pequeño cuerpo de la bebé shinigami, quien a su vez, se agarraba con fuerza a su peluche del Embajador de Algas.

Todos sonrieron al ver la escena y voltearon para seguir en lo que estaban. Matsumoto, disimuladamente volvió a ponerse ese extraño broche en el cabello y de vez en cuando presionaba uno de los botones de su blusa. Nadie le prestó atención a lo que hacía.

_/"Reportando en vivo desde el Centro Comercial de Karakura"/_ – se escuchó en la televisión la voz del periodista que hacía un despacho en vivo. – /"_Con ustedes, el señor Saotome Shintarou-san, quien fue reciente víctima del supuesto simulacro de secuestro por parte de una extraña mujer que fingía ser policía"./ _– Todos se concentraron en la noticia que daban en la televisión.

_ / – "Sí. Yo solo pasaba por aquí y esa mujer comenzó a gritar para que me detuviera y luego se abalanzó sobre mí y trató de quitarme a mi nieto. Cuando la gente se acercó, nos dijo que era policía, pero resulta que estaba mintiendo."/_

_ /" – Oh, que terrible Saotome-san. / _– continuó el periodista. – /"C_omo ven, hay una extraña mujer que al parecer está realizando este tipo de acciones, con fines desconocidos. Contactamos con el jefe de policía y nos aseguró que la policía de Karakura jamás ha realizado un simulacro de este tipo, así que alertamos a los ciudadanos para que tengan cuidado, pues nadie sabe nada acerca de los motivos de esta mujer. Según los perfiles físicos y psicológicos, hechos con el testimonio de Saotome-san, se trata de una hermosa mujer desequilibrada que al parecer trata de robar niños. Aquí les mostramos un retrato hablado de la sospechosa"/ _– todos miraron a Matsumoto, confundidos. – /"_Continúa la búsqueda de esta peligrosa mujer. Repetimos tener máxima precaución en estos alrededores. En el próximo…"/ _– la televisión se apagó de pronto y todos voltearon a ver a Matsumoto que sujetaba el control remoto y miraba nerviosamente al suelo.

– Renji, necesito el modificador de memoria. Ahora. – pidió la teniente.

**En la Sociedad de Almas.**

El pequeño capitán peliblanco ya había terminado su trabajo y estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando una noticia llamó su atención, al parecer era la repetición de un reportaje en vivo. Decidió sentarse y verla, mientras terminaba de beber su té. Ahora el Seireitei contaba con una gran antena de televisión que conectaba con varios canales del Mundo Real, principalmente con los de Karakura, obviamente por idea del Capitán General del Gotei 13.

Hitsugaya escupió el té que bebía al oír el reportaje y ver la imagen del retrato hablado de la supuesta ladrona de niños en Karakura. Muchas venitas palpitaban furiosas en su cabeza y maldijo a viva voz. Sabía que algo malo ocurriría si la dejaba ir. Claro que no la había dejado, más bien se había escapado, aunque él tampoco fue a buscarla. Pero ya era suficiente. No permitiría que avergonzara aún más al décimo escuadrón, así que mañana mismo partiría a Karakura a traer a su teniente de vuelta aunque sea a rastras. Solo esperaba que no mucha gente del Seireitei hubiera visto aquella noticia.

"_Prepárate Matsumoto" _pensó el peliblanco, mientras apagaba el televisor y caminaba hacia la salida.

Una tormenta venía en camino, una tormenta de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa.

* * *

**Que tal? :) ojala les haya gustado, me rei mucho escribiendo este capitulo... sobre todo la parte de Matsumoto y cuando todos se dan cuenta que Rukia no estaba con ellos...jajaja.**

**No pude evitar escribir esa frase final de Ichigo... me encanta! es una de mis frases Ichiruki favoritas :D nyaaaa**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

**Matta nee :)**


End file.
